


کانون زانادو

by Obsessum



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, ایکس من, مردان ایکس
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Detention, F/M, Kid Alex, Kid Erik Lehnsherr, Kid Raven | Mystique, M/M, Years Later, Youth detention center, kid Sean, شیپ, فن فیک, فن فیکشن, فندوم, چریک
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessum/pseuds/Obsessum
Summary: چارلز به عنوان یه روان کاو، به یه کانون اصلاح و تربیتِ (معادل زندان برای بچه های زیر سن قانونی) تازه تأسیس شده می ره. اون جا با تأثیراتی از کارهای دوران نوجَوونیش رو به رو می شه، تأثیراتی که فکرش رو هم نمی کرد به جا مونده باشه
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert & Charles Xavier, Moira MacTaggert/Charles Xavier, اریک لنشر / چارلز اگزویر, چارلز اگزویر / مویرا مک تاگرت
Comments: 42
Kudos: 16





	1. Xanadu

**چارلز:**

تا جایی که حافظه‌ام یاری می‌کند، همیشه خودم را موظف به کمک به دیگران می‌دانستم. قسمت عظیمی از حواس و تمرکزم همواره روی اطرافیانم بود، تا اگر دستی دراز شد سریع به طرفش بروم. از چشم بقیه، این کاری مضحک و بی‌فایده بود؛ این که بدون هیچ چشم‌داشتی، همیشه برای کمک حاضر بودم. پدر و مادرم این خصلتم را به حساب ضعف شخصیتی‌ام می‌گذاشتند و مدام با توجه کردن به من، سعی می‌کردند تا این، به خیال خودشان _خلاء_ ، را پر کنند.

اما من بی‌توجه، به کار خودم ادامه می‌دادم. آن‌ها چیزی را که من می‌دیدم نمی‌دیدند، چیزی را که من حس می‌کردم حس نمی‌کردند. من وقتی برای توضیح دادن و توجیه کردن نداشتم. دنیا به من نیاز داشت. روح من مملوء از حس نیاز به کمک بود، و دنیا تشنه‌ی این کمک. وجود من تشنه‌ی یاری رساندن بود و دنیا منبع بی‌پایانی از نیازمند. اگر دست از انجام این کار برمی‌داشتم، هم خودم می‌خشکیدم و هم دنیایم.

من در زندگی یک آرمان دارم و یک باور. آرمان زندگی‌ام این است که به انسان‌ها کمک کنم تا به ریشه‌ی خودشان، به طبیعت و سرشت حقیقی خودشان برگردند، و باورم هم این است که طبیعت و سرشت انسان به طور طبیعی، پاک و متمایل به خوبی است.

و این‌طور شد که در سن 23 سالگی، به عنوان روان‌کاو، پایم به یک کانون اصلاح و تربیت باز شد: کانون زانادو (Xanadu). در ابتدا کار سختی بود. با این که تمام مدارک لازم را داشتم، به دلیل سن پایینم قبولم نمی‌کردند. تنها چیزی که به کارم آمد، 5 سال کار داوطلبانه‌ای بود که در یکی از درمان‌گاه‌های روان‌شناسی محلی انجام داده بودم — و البته کمی پارتی.

در اکثر کانون‌های اصلاح و تربیت مشهور و شناخته‌شده، به طور معمول یک کادر شامل از کارکنان را برای _تمام بچه‌ها_ استخدام می‌کردند. یعنی به عنوان مثال، یک کودک — که در این‌جور کانون‌ها آن‌ها را مجرم صدا می‌کنند — که تازه به کانون آمده، در روز اولش با نگهبان‌های کانون، مدیر، مشاور، روان‌کاو، روان‌شناس، روان‌پزشک، و پزشک مواجه می‌شود. حداقل ده فرد متفاوت با طرز فکر و رفتارهای متفاوت. و این رویه فقط مخصوص روز اول نیست، بلکه این کودک، در تک‌تک روزهای باقی‌مانده‌ی حضورش در آن‌جا — تا خدا می‌داند کِی — قرار است تمام این چهره‌ها را روز و شب، دوباره و دوباره، بارها و بارها ببیند، و با کسانی تعامل داشته باشد که در آن واحد تمرکزشان روی حداقل پنجاه کودک دیگر هم هست. به علاوه، آن‌ها معمولاً تا آخرین لحظه‌ای که دوران محکومیت‌شان به پایان برسد، با در و دیوار و محیطی تکراری محاصره شده‌اند و حتی هم‌سن و سالانشان را به زحمت می‌بینند. این کودکان دوباره دقیقاً اوضاعی را پشت سر می‌گذاردند که به خاطرش پایشان به این مکان باز شده: کمبود توجه کافی، و به حاشیه رانده شدن.

اما کانونِ تازه‌تأسیسی که من به آن‌جا درخواستِ استخدام فرستادم و قبولم کردند، سیاستی متفاوت با جاهای دیگر در پیش گرفته است. مدیران جوان اما باتجربه‌ای که این کانون را تأسیس کرده‌اند، با ذهنی باز و دیدگاهی متفاوت، اعتقاد دارند که باید برای هر کودک، فقط یک روان‌کاو را مسئول قرار بدهند. به اعتقاد آن‌ها، این راهکار قرار است کمبود حمایتی را که تقریباً بچه‌ها در گذشته‌شان تجربه کرده بودند را جبران کند. به همین دلیل، بیشتر سعی بر این بوده که کودکانی با سابقه‌ی چنین کمبودهایی را در این کانون جا بدهند، کسانی که والدین بدسرپرست داشته و در محیط خوبی رشد نکرده‌اند یا این که بی‌سرپرست بوده‌اند. و چون این کانونی است که با دیدگاهی متفاوت به تازگی شروع به کار کرده، تا حد ممکن کودکانی را جذب کرده که سابقه‌ی خلاف سبک‌تری دارند، سرقت، درگیری، یا در نهایت چاقوکِشی.

کودکانی که پدیرش شده باشند، ابتدا مورد آزمایش قرار می‌گیرند تا از نظر بیماری‌های جسمانی و روانی طبقه‌بندی شوند و برایشان پرونده‌ای جدا تشکیل بدهند و همچنین، روان‌کاوی که بیشترین سازگاری را با او دارد راحت‌تر مشخص بکنند. بیشترشان پدر و مادر یا سرپرستی ندارند، یا این که پدر و مادرشان آن‌ها را از سرشان باز کرده‌اند.

جدا از دو مدیر کانون، چند دسته افراد هستند که کم‌تر با بچه‌ها برخورد می‌کنند: نگهبان‌ها — که ظاهر انسانی دارند و باعث نمی‌شوند که طرف مقابلشان را زهره ترک کنند — دو یا سه روان‌پزشک که هر هفته طبق گزارش‌های هر روان‌کاو، برای بچه‌ها دارو تجویز می‌کنند، و یک پزشک و دو پرستار برای مواقع اضطراری. کارهای روزمره‌ی کانون — مثل آشپزی، تمیزکاری، یا تعمیرات جزئی — هم توسط خود کودکان و با همراهی و راهنمایی روان‌کاوها انجام می‌شود.

بچه‌ها هنوز هم با یکدیگر ارتباط دارند. بقیه‌ی کارمندان را هم می‌بینند. قرار نیست کسی در محیطی زندان‌مانند وقتش را بگذراند، فقط این را می‌داند که از بین این همه، یکی هست که حواسش جمع اوست و می‌تواند به او تکیه کند.

هنوز کسی نمی‌داند این روش درمانی کارساز است یا نه. این خطر وجود دارد که کودک به روان‌کاو خودش بیش از حد وابسته شود، یا در آخر نتیجه‌ی عکس روی بیماران بگذارد. به همین دلیل، احتمال بسیار بالایی وجود دارد که این کانون اصلاح و تربیت منحل و درش تخته شود، اما دولت از روی ناچاریِ این که کانون های دیگر، چندان موفقیتی حاصل نمی‌کنند — و بیشتر از این جهت که چندان اهمیتی به کودکان مجرم نمی‌داد و فقط می‌خواست خیابان‌های کشور از حضورشان پاک شود — به طور موقت و آزمایشی، اجازه‌ی تأسیسش را داد. اما من حس خوبی به این کانون دارم. توضیح دادنش سخت است، اما چیزی مرا به آن‌جا می‌کشاند.


	2. Chapter 2

**آپریل 2001**

کارت جدید استخدامم را به نگهبان، که بیرون از دروازه‌ی ورودی کانون بود، نشان دادم. بعد از بررسی‌اش، سری تکان داد، و بعد از این که کاغذی را به سمتم گرفت، دکمه‌ای را در کنار دستش فشرد و گفت:

\- موفق باشید.

در جواب، کاغذ را گرفتم و لبخندی زدم. از اتاقک که گذشتم، در با صدای بمی پشت سرم بسته شد.

اولین نگاهم را به محل کار جدیدم انداختم. حس زندان.. نمی‌داد. برای یک لحظه به کل فراموش کردم که وارد نوعی زندان شده‌ام. شبیه مدرسه‌ای شبانه‌روزی بود، یا یک اردوگاه؛ چیزی که من به خاطر دورانی که کار داوطلبانه انجام می‌دادم، بیشتر با آن آشنا بودم.

دو قدم بیشتر بر نداشته بودم که حضور کسی را در سمت چپم حس کردم. سرم را چرخاندم، و چشمم به پسری موفرفری خورد که در یک قدمی‌ام ایستاده و با نیشخندی به من خیره شده بود. به او نمی‌آمد که بیشتر از 12 سال داشته باشد. وقتی که دید متوجه‌اش شده‌ام، شروع کرد به قدم برداشتن و آهسته من را دور زد. وقتی به روبه‌رویم رسید، دست‌هایش را بالا آورد، کنار گوش‌هایش گذاشت، و زبانش را بیرون آورد. در همان لحظه بود که متوجه‌ی دست‌هایش شدم. یکی‌شان با پنج انگشت کاملاً باز به سمت من بود، اما دست دیگرش، دو تا از انگشت‌هایش خم شده بودند و چیزی را محکم نگه داشته بودند: یک گوشی موبایل.

\- اووو چه مایه‌دار!!

دستم ناخودآگاه به سمت جیب شلوارم رفت. برآمدگی‌ای که باید آن‌جا می‌بود را حس نکردم.

گوشی موبایل من!

پسرک وقتی دید که من متوجه شده‌ام، دست‌هایش را پایین آورد، خم شد، و شروع به خندیدن کرد. سرش را بالا نگه داشته بود و همچنان به من نگاه می‌کرد.

ناگهان چشم‌هایش درشت شدند و لبخندش پهن‌تر. متوجه‌ی اوضاع شدم اما دیر بود. قبل از اینکه به خودم بیایم، نیرویی ناگهانی، دست راستم که با آن دسته‌ی چمدانم را گرفته بودم را به جلو کشید و بدنم هم به دنبالش کشیده شد. به ناچار دستم را جدا کردم. با دست دیگرم، مچم را که فشاری ناگهانی به آن وارد شده بود مالیدم و به تازه‌وارد دیگر نگاه کردم. پسر قدبلندتری بود که قیافه‌ی خونسردتری داشت. مشخص بود که بزرگ‌تر است — شاید حدود 15 — و اعتمادبه‌نفس بیشتری دارد. چمدان را بالا گرفت تا آن را ببینم، و لبخندی زد.

نفس عمیقی کشیدم و صاف ایستادم. بدون وسایلم احساس لختی می‌کردم اما سعی کردم بر خودم مسلط شوم. می‌دانستم که به این کارها عادت دارند و بخشی از زندگی روزمره‌شان قبل از آمدن به کانون را تشکیل می‌داد. با خودم فکر کردم به احتمال زیاد، قصدشان فراری دادن ما بود. فکر می‌کردند — و شاید هم درست فکر می‌کردند — که اگر کارمندان بیشتری استعفا بدهند، کانون منحل می‌شود و آن‌ها از شر آن مکان خلاص می‌شوند.

دست‌هایم را به هم حلقه کردم و کش و قوسی دادم. با لبخند گفتم:

\- ممنون. دیگه دستم داشت از جا در میومد.

خنده‌ی پسرک قطع شد و لبخند پسر بزرگ‌تر هم روی لب‌هایش ماسید.

\- خب؟ اسم‌تون چیه؟ من چارلزم.

پسر قدبلندتر دستش را بالا آورد و انگشت وسطش را به من نشان داد. چهره‌ی پسر دیگر حالتی بین بهت و تحسین به خود گرفت؛ انگار که چیزی دیده باشد که نباید ببیند، و چنین اتفاقی او را به هیجان آورده باشد. پسر بزرگ‌تر چرخید، دستش را تاب داد، و چمدان را در فاصله‌ی دوری پرت کرد. با شنیدن سقوطش و فکر کردن به ضربه‌ای که به آن وارد شده بود، ابروهایم در هم فرو رفتند و اخمی کوچک بینشان شکل گرفت، اما به سرعت آن‌ها را از هم باز کردم. پسر بزرگ‌تر از من فاصله گرفت و شروع به دویدن به سمت مخالف کرد. در همان حال فریاد زد:

\- بجنب، شان!

پسر کوچک‌تر که ظاهراً اسمش شان بود، زبانی برای من در آورد و نگاهی به موبایلِ در دستش انداخت، و بعد تصمیم گرفت آن را فقط به سمت من پرت کند. احتمالاً با خودش فکر کرد که نمی‌ارزید خطر پرت کردنش روی زمین و خراب شدنش را به جان بخرد. همان طور که با نگاهم، موبایل در حال پرواز را دنبال می‌کردم، یک قدم عقب رفتم، دست‌هایم را به هم چسباندم، و آن را در هوا گرفتم. شان، بعد از این که مطمئن شد موبایل صحیح و سالم به دستم رسیده، چرخید و به دنبال پسر بزرگ‌تر دوید. خواستم موبایل را دوباره داخل جیب شلوارم بگذارم که نظرم عوض شد و در عوض آن را درون جیب داخل کت‌م غلتاندم.

کمی رفتن‌شان را نگاهشان کردم، و بعد چرخیدم و به سمت جایی رفتم که چمدانم روی چمن‌ها افتاده بود. آن را برداشتم و تکاندم. در ذهنم شروع به مرور وسایل داخل چمدان کردم.. کم‌کم خیالم داشت راحت می‌شد که به یاد عینکم افتادم. اخمی کردم و دستم را روی تک‌تک جیب‌های کت‌م کشیدم. برآمدگی‌ای حس نکردم. آهی کشیدم و سعی کردم نگرانی در این‌باره را فعلاً به بعد موکول کنم.

نگاهی دقیق‌تر به اطراف انداختم. چند ساختمان آن‌جا بود؛ احتمالاً هر کدام به یک منظور. به نقشه‌ی در دستم نگاه کردم. در ورودی که پشت سرم بود و روبه‌رویم ساختمان اصلی کانون. سمت راستش ساختمان آموزش و سمت چپ سالن غذاخوری. پشت ساختمان اصلی خوابگاه قرار داشت.

نگاهی به پشت نقشه انداختم. توضیحات اضافه‌ای درباره‌ی مکان‌های ضروری‌ای که در نقشه مشخص نبودند، نوشته شده بود؛ جاهایی مثل کتابخانه یا سالن ورزش.

تقریباً تمام زمین محوطه با چمن پوشانده شده بود، غیر از فضای روبه‌روی ساختمان‌ها که سنگ‌فرش شده بود. می‌دانستم تمام آن‌جا با دیوارهای بلند محاصره شده بود اما درخت‌های بزرگ و پرشاخ‌وبرگی که جلوی دیوارها بودند، تقریباً آن‌ها را از دید پنهان می‌کردند. با خودم فکر کردم: _یعنی بچه‌ها نمی‌تونن از شاخه‌های درختا برن بالا..؟ شاید شاخه‌ها اون قدرا هم بلند نیستن.._

چند بچه تک و توک در دور و بر آن‌جا پرسه می‌زدند و چند تایی از کارمندان را هم بین‌شان دیدم. لباس فرم نداشتند و فقط از روی قدشان که به وضوح از بچه‌ها بلندتر بود، تشخیص‌شان دادم. بچه‌ها روی چمن‌ها نشسته بودند، روی درخت‌ها یا طناب‌هایی که ازشان آویزان بود، تاب می‌خوردند، به دنبال هم می‌دویدند، اما بعضی‌هایشان هم بودند که درخودفرورفته و غمگین بودند. چند تایی سگ هم بین بچه‌ها دیدم. چشمم که به یکی از کارکنان خورد، نتوانستم جلوی خنده‌ام را بگیرم. دست‌هایش را بالا گرفته بود و دو کودک از بازوهایش آویزان شده بودند. مرد دور خودش می‌چرخید و بچه‌ها تقریباً به حالت افقی در آمده بودند.

تا جایی که می‌توانستم ببینم، تمام بچه‌ها در گروه‌های چندنفره بودند و کسی کاملاً تنها نبود؛ یا اگر هم بود، حداقل یکی از کارکنان همراهی‌اش می‌کرد.

به جز یک نفر. در سمت چپ، استخر تقریباً بزرگی بود که وسطش مجسمه‌ی ساده‌ای قرار داشت: یک مداد نقره‌ای که رو به بالا و کمی کج بود، و کره‌ی زمین کوچکی به قسمت نوک‌ش چسبیده بود. یک پسر لاغر و استخوانی در بالاترین نقطه‌ی مجسمه نشسته بود و به کره‌ی زمین تکیه داده بود. روی یک کتاب قوز کرده و پاهایش را در هوا تاب می‌داد.

کمی با نگرانی به او نگاه کردم. یک حرکت اشتباه، یک جلو یا عقب رفتن زیادی، ممکن بود کار دستش بدهد. درست است که داخل آب استخر می‌افتاد، ولی باز هم یک سقوط بود.

آهی کشیدم، چرخیدم، و به سمت ساختمان اصلی کانون راه افتادم.


	3. Chapter 3

ساختمان اصلی چندان بزرگ نبود؛ دو طبقه و در هر طبقه، پنج اتاق. انتظار داشتم با ورودم به ساختمان، با رنگ‌های سفید و خاکستری احاطه شوم، اما فضای آن‌جا کاملاً با ذهنیت‌م متفاوت بود. مخلوطی از رنگ‌های مختلف به گونه‌ای در محیط آن‌جا به کار رفته بود که آدم فکر می‌کرد سری به خانه‌ی یکی از دوستان عزیزش زده است. باز هم بر خلاف انتظارم، افراد کمی در آن بودند؛ اگرچه صدای همهمه‌ی ملایمی از پشت درِ بعضی از اتاق‌ها به گوش می‌رسید.

از مردی که مشغول تی کشیدن کف آن‌جا بود، پرسیدم که دفتر مدیر کجاست، و او به اتاقی اشاره کرد که به جز دیوارکوبی طلایی به شکل X روی درِ آن، فرق چندانی با باقی اتاق‌ها نداشت. تشکر کردم و او بعد از لبخندی به کارش برگشت.

بعد از چند ضربه به در، دستگیره را چرخاندم و وارد شدم.

اولین چیزی که چشمم را گرفت، پنجره‌های تمام‌قد و عریضی بودند که تقریباً تمام دیوار روبه‌رو را احاطه کرده بودند. از پس آن‌ها می‌شد فضای سبز پشت ساختمان و ساکنان کانون را دید که مشغول گذراندن روزشان بودند.

بعد از این که از حیرت این چشم‌انداز بیرون آمدم، چشمم به زنی افتاد که پشت به من رو به پنجره ایستاده بود. با یک دستش پیشانی‌اش را می‌مالید و با دست دیگرش گوشی موبایل را گرفته بود و چیزهایی را به زبانی بیگانه می‌گفت. موهای لخت و قهوه‌ای‌اش تا بالای شانه بودند، که آن‌ها را پشت گوش راست‌ش برده بود تا بهتر بتواند حرف‌های مخاطبش را بشنود.

در را آهسته پشت سرم بستم، که با شنیدن صدا برگشت. چشم‌هایش حالتی عذرخواهانه گرفتند که با بالا آوردن دستم نشان دادم به کارش برسد. لبخندی زد و انگشت اشاره‌اش را بالا آورد. _فقط یه دقیقه طول می‌کشه._ به مبل‌های راحتی گوشه‌ی اتاق اشاره کرد. سر تکان دادم و نشستم. به حرف زدنش ادامه داد. متوجه نمی‌شدم که چه می‌گفت یا به چه زبانی حرف می‌زد، اما به نظر می‌رسید که کمی به حرف‌هایش سرعت داده باشد.

به اطرافم نگاه کردم. اتاق ساده و نه چندان بزرگی بود. تنها مشخصه‌ی بارزش همان پنجره‌ها بودند که البته تمام‌شان بسته بود — شاید برای این که صدای حرف زدن زن به بیرون نرود. به هر حال هوا هنوز آن قدر گرم نشده بود. میز کاری — که در واقع میز مطالعه‌ای ساده بود — در گوشه‌ی سمت چپ اتاق قرار داشت. دسته‌های کاغذ همه جای آن دیده می‌شدند، اما به طور مرتب چیده شده بودند. چند دست مبل — که من روی یکی از آن‌ها نشسته بودم — و یک میز کوچک هم پشت میز مطالعه بودند. دیوارِ آن گوشه‌ی اتاق را هم قفسه‌های پر از کتاب پر کرده بود. در واقع فضای وسط اتاق به جز قالی‌ای بزرگ، خالی بود و با چیز دیگری پر نشده بود.

به یک دقیقه نرسید که مکالمه‌اش را تمام کرد. با لبخند به سمت من آمد و با دست درازشده به سمتم گفت:

\- خیلی عذر می‌خوام. شما باید چارلز اگزویر باشین. من مویرا هستم. مک‌تاگرت.

از جایم بلند شده و با او دست دادم.

\- خودمم. چطور شناختین؟

\- راستش فعلاً افراد زیادی استخدام نشده‌ان. امروز فقط شما قرار بود بیاین. هنک خبرش رو داد.

\- آهان، بله.

هنک یکی از کسانی بود که با هم در درمان‌گاه روان‌شناسی محلی کار می‌کردیم. او بود که خبر این کانون را به گوش من رساند.

\- هنک خیلی وقته که با شما کار می‌کنه؟

\- تقریباً. با هم توی دانشگاه آشنا شدیم. من یجورایی استادش بودم. توی راه انداختن این کانون خیلی کمک کرد.

روبه‌روی من روی یکی از مبل‌ها نشست.

\- قهوه؟

\- ممنون می‌شم.

همان طور که قوری روی میز را داخل یکی از فنجان‌ها کج می‌کرد گفت:

\- امیدوارم همین اول کاری بچه‌ها اذیت‌تون نکرده باشن.

ذهنم به سمت دو پسربچه‌ای رفت که گوشی و چمدانم را دزدیدند. مویرا که مکثم را دید، ادامه داد:

\- خب، نباید انتظار چیز دیگه‌ای رو داشت. این بچه‌ها برای همین کاراشونه که این‌جان.

\- درسته.

فنجان را جلویم گذاشت.

\- حدس می‌زنم ازتون دزدی کردن. این کار الفبای جنایت‌کارهاست، برای همین اکثر بچه‌های این‌جا بلدن. ولی بعد از یه مدت می‌ذارنش کنار، چون مثل محیط بیرون، براشون فایده‌ای نداره.

\- شما تنها مدیر این‌جایید؟ تا جایی که می‌دونم یکی دیگه هم باید باشه.

\- بله، هست. فعلاً قراره به کارای خارج از کانون برسه و من به کارای داخلش، تا یکم روی اوضاع تسلط پیدا کنیم.

\- هنک چطور؟

\- هنک یجورایی در کنار روان‌کاوی، معاون حساب می‌شه. البته بهش پیشنهاد مدیریت هم دادم ولی قبول نکرد. مثل این که خیلی به این چیزا علاقه نداره.

با یادآوری گذشته، جواب دادم:

\- آره، فک کنم. هنک این مدلیه.

\- البته اینجا تنها نیستیم. نگهبان و روان‌کاوهای دیگه هم هستن. و تقریباً همه جا هم دوربین هست. نگران نباشین.

\- نگران نیستم. قرار نیست با ترس از این بچه‌ها کاری رو پیش برد. غیر از اینه؟

لبخندی زد که چشم‌های درشتش را از حالت عادی کوچک‌تر کرد.

\- دقیقاً، درسته. خوشحالم که شما رو توی جمع خودمون داریم، آقای اگزویر.

\- چارلز صدام کنین.

\- چارلز.

مشغول مزه کردن قهوه بودم که صدای فریاد بم مردی از سمت پنجره نظرم را جلب کرد. نگاهم را به آن سمت برگرداندم. همان مردی بود که دو بچه را کول کرده بود. از این فاصله بهتر می‌شد او را دید. نفس‌زنان دست به کمر ایستاده بود، با دست دیگرش به چیزی اشاره می‌کرد، و چیزهایی را خطاب به کسی که دیده نمی‌شد فریاد می‌زد.

مویرا که متوجه نگاهم شد، گفت:

\- اون جیمز هاولِت ئه. یکی از نگهبانامونه. لوگان صداش می‌کنیم. با همسرش با هم این‌جا کار می‌کنن.

\- به نظر میاد خیلی میونه‌ش با بچه‌ها خوب باشه.

مویرا شانه‌ای بالا انداخت و با خنده گفت:

\- اگه توی یه موقعیت دیگه می‌دیدیش همچین فکری نمی‌کردی. بچه‌ها هم اول ازش می‌ترسیدن. زیاد بهش نمیاد، ولی مثل این که قلبش نرم‌تر از اونیه که به نظر میاد.

کمی دیگر از قهوه را سر کشیدم که مویرا گفت:

\- خب، خوشبختانه مراحل استخدامت تقریباً کامل شده. فکر کنم بهتر باشه بریم سراغ کسی که قراره مسئولیت‌ش باهات باشه.

دستش را دراز کرد و از روی میز، پرونده‌ای را برداشت. به نظر می‌رسید آن را آماده گذاشته بود. به سمت من گرفت و در همان حال گفت:

\- اسمش رِیوِن دارکهولم ئه. نُه سالشه. با مادرش توی یه واحد کوچیک پایین شهر زندگی می‌کردن. مادرش به دزدی معروفه، و مثل این که داشته دخترش رو هم برای همین کار آموزش می‌داده تا کارو برای خودش راحت‌تر کنه. مثل این که همراه رِیوِن به عنوان نظافت‌چی به یکی از خونه‌های بالاشهر می‌ره، و اون‌جا حین دزدی مچش رو می‌گیرن.

پرونده را باز کردم و چشمش به عکس دخترک افتاد. موقرمز با چشم‌های عسلی. مشخص بود که عکس را تازه گرفته‌اند، شاید بعد از دستگیر شدنش. قیافه‌ی عبوسی داشت و به نظر آماده‌ی گریه کردن می‌رسید.

\- مادرش رو می‌برن زندان، و چون رِیوِن هیچ‌کس دیگه‌ای رو نداشته، می‌خواستن بفرستنش به یکی از همین کانون‌های اطراف، که هنک خبردار می‌شه و بهم خبرش رو می‌ده و من میارمش این‌جا. یه هفته‌ست که این‌جاست و تقریباً به محیط عادت کرده. از اون نظر مشکلی نداری. حتی می‌تونی ازش کمک هم بخوای.

کمی مکث کرد و منتظر ماند تا این اطلاعات جدید را هضم کنم. سپس کارتی را به سمتم گرفت.

\- این کارت واحد خوابگاه‌تونه. کارت روان‌کاوها به هر دو اتاقِ واحد دسترسی داره، ولی کارت بچه‌ها فقط درِ اتاق خودشان رو باز می‌کنه. هر چیز دیگه هم که نیاز داشتی بدونی بهم بگو. البته راحت‌ترش اینه که باهام تماس بگیری، ولی دیگه بستگی به خودت داره. این آخر هفته، یا آخر هفته‌ی بعد هم یه جلسه تشکیل می‌دیم که همه با هم آشنا بشن. توی سالن غذاخوری یه تابلوی اعلانات برای خبرهای کانون هست. اون‌جا زمانش رو اعلام می‌کنیم. تا اون موقع بیشتر سعی کن خودت رو با رِیوِن آشناتر کنی. دختر خوبیه. بالغ‌تر از سنشه. فقط توی محیط بدی بوده و ذهنیتش رو خراب کرده.

لبخندی زد و ادامه داد:

\- امیدوارم دوستای خوبی برای هم بشید.

\- مطمئنم که همین طور می‌شه.


	4. Mystique

خوابگاه، توسط یک فضای پر از درخت، از ساختمان اصلی جدا می‌شد و تقریباً به دیوار انتهایی کانون نزدیک بود، یک ساختمان مستطیل‌شکلِ درازِ یک طبقه که بیشتر شبیه خانه‌ای بزرگ با اتاق‌های زیاد به نظر می‌رسید. ردیفِ واحدها پشت سر هم در دو طرفِ ساختمان قرار داشت و یک راهروی طولانی هم واحدها را از هم جدا می‌کرد. هر واحد شامل دو اتاق بود؛ برای یک کودک و روان‌کاو مخصوصش. دو انتهای ساختمان، سرویس‌های بهداشتی بودند؛ یکی برای پسرها و دیگری برای دخترها. در مرکز ساختمان، جایی که دو راهرو به هم می‌رسیدند، قفسه‌هایی فلزی برای قرار دادن کفش قرار داشت.

به کارت واحدی که قرار بود در آن بمانم نگاهی انداختم. ش.17 (ک). واحدهای سمت شرق، شماره‌ی 17. شماره‌ی ک هم مخفف کارمند بود. کفشم را داخل قفسه‌ی فلزیِ هم‌نام با شماره‌ی واحدم گذاشتم و دمپایی‌ای که داخلش بود را به پا کردم.

به واحد رسیدم و دستم را جلو بردم تا کارت را به دستگیره بچسبانم، که دیدم در باز است. آن را هل دادم و سرکی به داخل کشیدم. فضای کوچکی جلوی در بود که کمی جلوتر، به دو در منتهی می‌شد. درِ سمت راست باز بود و باریکه‌ی نوری از میان آن، فضای کوچیک را روشن می‌کرد. آهسته در اتاق را باز کردم و وارد شدم.

نگاهی کلی به اتاق انداختم. تقریباً کوچک بود با تم رنگی ملایم، اما تمیز و مرتب و آماده‌ی استفاده. آفتاب بعدازظهر، اتاق را روشن کرده بود. پنجره باز بود و باد خنک اوایل بهار، پرده‌ها را تاب می‌داد و بوی چمن تازه‌کوتاه‌شده را به داخل می‌آورد. صدای جیغ و فریاد بچه‌ها از فاصله‌ی دور به گوش می‌رسید. ابتدا متوجه‌ی چیز دیگری نشدم، اما بعد نظرم به پایین جلب شد.

دختر کوچکی روی کف آن‌جا طاق‌باز و روی شکم دراز کشیده بود. سارافون بلند آبی پررنگ و جوراب شلواری سفیدی به تن داشت و موهای قرمزش، لَخت و بی‌حالت دور و بر کله‌اش روی زمین ریخته بود. چانه‌اش را روی زمین تکیه داده بود، و وقتی من جلوتر رفتم، سرش را به سمت من چرخاند. چمدان را گوشه‌ی اتاق گذاشتم، جلو رفتم، و زانو زدم. او حرکتی نکرد و فقط با چشمان عسلی‌رنگش حرکات من را دنبال می‌کرد.

\- سلام. من چارلز ام.

در همان حالت جواب داد:

\- سلام، چارلز. منم رِیوِن‌ام. تو قراره روان‌کاوِ من باشی؟

جا خوردم و کمی با مکث جواب دادم:

\- آره.

شنیدن چنین کلمه‌ی قلمبه‌ای از دهان دختری کوچک کمی عجیب بود. دستم را جلو بردم، اما دخترک به جای دست دادن، بلند شد و خودش را جلو انداخت و دست‌های کوچکش را به دور من حلقه کرد. کمی جا خوردم اما دست‌هایم را جلو بردم تا آغوشش را جواب بدهم که خودش را عقب کشید. نگاهش به دستش و قیافه‌اش در هم رفته بود. با لحنی ناامید گفت:

\- یکم به‌روز باش، پیرمرد!

به دستش نگاه کردم. گوشی موبایلم.

آهی بی‌صدا کشیدم و با نگاهم حرکات رِیوِن را دنبال کردم؛ که حالا بلند شده و در حال مرتب کردن سارافونش بود.

\- ببینم، روی زمین چی کار می‌کردی؟

\- داشتم اتاقت رو آماده می‌کردم تا بیای.

\- آماده می‌کردی؟

\- اوهوم. مامانم می‌گه همه چی پر از انرژیه. انرژی‌های خوب و بد. اتاق هم انرژی داره. می‌خواستم با انرژی خوب پر بشه.

لب‌هایم ناخودآگاه به لبخندی باز شدند.

\- ولی فکر نمی‌کنی دزدی بهش انرژی بد می‌ده؟

سرش را کج کرد و با کنجکاوی خالصانه‌ای پرسید:

\- دزدی؟

به گوشیِ در دستش اشاره کردم.

\- من که دزدی نکردم. فقط یواشکی برداشتمش.

\- اگه من متوجه نشم اسمش می‌شه دزدی.

دخترک سرش را به شدت به چپ و راست تکان داد.

\- نخیر. مامانم می‌گه اسمش می‌شه یواشکی برداشتن.

\- خب.. اگه من از این که یواشکی برش داری ناراحت بشم، چی؟

قبل از جواب دادن به گوشی خیره شد و کمی مکث کرد.

\- الآن ناراحت شدی؟

با این که ناراحت نشده بودم، اما باید نقشم را کامل بازی می‌کردم.

\- آره.

\- پس دیگه انجامش نمی‌دم.

گوشی را به سمتم گرفت.

\- ببخشید که ناراحتت کردم.

گوشی را گرفتم و با لبخند جواب دادم:

\- ممنونم، رِیوِن.

دستم را دوباره جلو بردم.

\- حالا می‌تونیم درست و حسابی با هم دست بدیم؟

دست کوچکش را که با تردید جلو آورد گرفتم و فشردم.

\- خب، خب. پس این‌جا اتاق منه.

با نگاهی به اطراف، کمد کوچکی را دیدم، چمدانم را برداشتم و به سمتش رفتم. به جز چند چوب لباسی، چیز دیگری نداشت. کشوی پایینش را بیرون کشیدم و مسواک و لیف بسته‌بندی‌شده‌ای دیدم. مشغول آویزان کردن کت‌م بودم که رِیوِن از پشت سرم پرسید:

\- ولی از کجا بفهمم بقیه هم ناراحت می‌شن یا نه؟

\- هممم، خب.. آدما معمولاً از این که کسی وسایل‌شون رو یواشکی برداره ناراحت می‌شن. مگر این که یکی خودش بهت بگه که مشکلی نداره.

چمدانم را باز کردم و بین وسایل به‌هم‌ریخته‌ی داخلش به دنبال قاب عینکم گشتم.

\- یه راه فهمیدنش اینه که خودت رو جای طرف مقابلت بذاری. خودت دوست داری یکی وسایلاتو یواشکی برداره؟

\- ولی اگه من آدم بدی باشم، چطوری خودمو جای یکی دیگه بذارم؟

برگشتم تا به او نگاه کنم. چهارزانو روی زمین نشسته بود و ردهای موکت را دنبال می‌کرد.

\- تو آدم خوبی هستی.

\- تو که نمی‌دونی.

\- نمی‌دونم، ولی انرژی خوبت رو حس می‌کنم.

انگشت اشاره‌اش لحظه‌ای روی یه نقطه متوقف شد و سپس دوباره شروع به حرکت کرد.

\- ولی حالا اگه بد بودم چی؟

برگشتم و به محتوای چمدانم خیره شدم.

\- آدما هیچ وقت بد نمی‌شن، فقط خوبی یادشون می‌ده. اون موقع می‌تونی از یه آدمی که هنوز خوبی یادشه کمک بخوای تا دوباره خوبی رو یادت بندازه.

کمی سکوت کردم.

\- خب نگفتی، خودت دوست داری یکی وسایلاتو یواشکی برداره؟

کمی صبر کردم و وقتی جوابی نداد برگشتم و او را دیدم که تا کمر بیرون از پنجره بود. دوباره به سمت چمدانم برگشتم که صدایش را شنیدم:

\- نمی‌دونم. من اونقدرا وسایل نداشتم.

چیزی نگفتم. قاب عینکم را از زیر دو کتاب بیرون کشیدم و آهسته درش را باز کردم. _هوف، سالمه.._

\- ولی خب بدم میومد وقتی مامانم لباسامو برمی‌داشت و دیگه پسشون نمی‌داد. می‌گفت می‌ره با یه لباس قشنگ‌تر عوضشون می‌کنه، ولی من خودم یه بار دیدم که با لباسام رفت توی یه مغازه و دست خالی برگشت.

عینک را یک بار باز و بسته کردم و سپش سر جایش گذاشتم. بلند شدم و کنار رِیوِن رفتم. خودش را عقب کشید، سرش را بالا آورد، و به من نگاه کرد.

\- مامانم هم بد شده؟ یعنی- یعنی خوبی یادش رفته؟

پلک زدم و چیزی را گفتم که خودم هم کامل به آن باور نداشتم:

\- کمکش می‌کنیم یادش بیاد.

سعی کردم حواسش را از موضوع پرت کنم:

\- خب رِیوِن، خانم مک‌تاگرت بهم گفت که حساب-

\- ما بهش می‌گیم مویرا. خودش گفته این‌جوری صداش کنیم.

\- آره، به منم همینو گفت. خب، مویرا به من گفت که خیلی وقته این‌جایی و حساب کارش دستت اومده. الآن باید چیکار کنیم؟

\- هممم.. الآن باید بریم سالن غذاخوری.

\- اوهوم، سالن غذاخوری.

\- اون‌جا خودمون غذا درست می‌کنیم و بعد می‌خوریم.

\- همه با هم؟

\- نه، فقط شماها.

ناگهان انگار که چیزی یادش آمده باشد به سمت در اتاق دوید.

\- اگه می‌خوای حموم بری و اینا، برو. من تو اتاقم منتظر می‌مونم.

سپس بدون این که منتظر جواب من بماند، دوید از اتاق خارج شد. پشت گردنم را خاراندم و نفسی عمیق کشیدم. به در اتاق که پشت سرش باز مانده بود، خیره شدم. _خب، برای دیدار اول خیلی هم بد نبود. راستش عالی بود._


	5. Magneto

با رِیوِن از واحدمان خارج شدیم و به سمت در خروجی می‌رفتیم که صدای هیاهویی در راهرو پیچید و چند ثانیه بعد با منبع صداها روبه‌رو شدیم.

\- عه، این یارو.

دستم را برایشان تکان دادم.

\- سلام پسرا.

شان بدون این که جوابی بدهد، نگاهش را از من به رِیوِن داد.

\- عه رِیوِن! این یارو مایه‌داره به تو افتاد؟؟

\- مایه‌دار؟

پسر بزرگ‌تر جواب داد:

\- آره، یارو گوشی داره.

رِیوِن پوزخند زد.

\- به اون قالب صابون می‌گین گوشی؟ بعدشم اسمش چارلزه، نه _یارو_.

شان گفت:

\- هممم، آره فک کنم اسمشو گفته بود قبلاً.

\- پس سعی کن اسمش رو به کار ببری. خودت دوس داری یکی صدات کنه یارو؟

شان به پسر بزرگ‌تر نگاه کرد. سپس شانه‌ای بالا انداخت و گفت:

\- والا ما رو که زیاد _یارو_ صدا می‌کنن.

\- ولی خوشت میاد؟؟

شان بعد از کمی مکث گفت:

\- نه.

رِیوِن صدایی ناشی از رضایت از خودش ایجاد کرد و از کنارشان رد شد. به زحمت سعی کردم جلوی خنده‌ام را بگیرم.

\- هی رِیوِن؟

رِیِن برگشت و به پسر بزرگ‌تر که صدایش کرده بود نگاه کرد.

\- بله؟

\- اسکات رو ندیدی؟

\- برادر توئه، من چرا باید دیده باشمش؟ لابد پیش جین ئه.

\- این بچه دیگه داره زیادی به روانکاوش وابسته می‌شه.

رِیوِن در حین خارج شدن گفت:

\- خب وقتی برادر بزرگ‌ترش همه‌ش تنهاش می‌ذاره چیکار کنه؟ حق داره.

از خوابگاه که خارج شدیم، نگاهم ناخودآگاه به سمت مسجمه‌ی مداد رفت. خورشید از بالاترین نقطه‌ی دیوارهای کانون پایین رفته و فقط باقی‌مانده‌ای از روشنایی روز در محیط باقی مانده بود. پسرک هنوز هم آن بالا نشسته و حالا کمی بیشتر روی کتابش خم شده بود. ترکیبش با مسجمه‌ی استوانه‌ای در سایه‌روشنِ غروب، طوری به تصویر کشیده شده بود که انگار جزوی از مجسمه است.

\- رِیوِن؟

\- هوم؟

\- می‌دونی اون کیه اون بالا نشسته؟

رِیوِن به دستم نگاه کرد و رد اشاره‌ام را گرفت. نیشش با دیدن پسر باز شد.

\- آها اون اریکه.

\- چرا اون بالاست؟

\- خوشش میاد بره اون بالا بشینه. هر کی بتونه مثل اون از مداده بره بالا، می‌تونه باهاش دوست بشه. تا حالا فقط من و الکس و شان تونستیم.

\- الکس، اون پسره که همیشه با شان ئه؟

\- اووهوم.

\- انقدر بالا رفتن ازش سخته؟

\- آره. آب لیزش می‌کنه.

\- تا حالا کسی هم ازش پایین افتاده؟

\- آآآآره تا دلت بخواد. من خودم 19 بار اول رو افتادم توی آب. ولی میفتن توی آب. چیزی نمی‌شه. خود خانم مویرا گفت اشکالی نداره. به شرطی که بعدش اگه خیلی خیس شدیم لباسامونو عوض کنیم.

\- عجب.

نگاه رِیوِن روی زمین ثابت شد. چمباتمه زد و دستش را بین چمن‌ها حرکت داد.

\- حالا کسایی که با اریک دوست بشن چه مزیت‌هایی دارن؟

انگشتش را بالا آورد و جلوی صورتش گرفت. کفشدوزکی مشغول راه رفتن روی انگشتش بود.

\- خب.. خود دوست شدن باهاش. اریک پسر باحالیه. خیلیم خوبه. ینی.. خب، به من گفتن بیشتر ماها به خاطر دزدی این‌جاییم و دزدی کار بدیه-

مکثی کرد و شانه بالا انداخت، انگار که بخواهد بگوید حرفشان اهمیتی ندارد.

\- ولی اریک هیچ کار بدی نکرده. هر حدسی که من و شین می‌زنیم سر تکون می‌ده که نه. کسی نمی‌دونه واسه چی این‌جاست..

مکثی کرد. دستش را پایین گرفت و کفشدوزک از روی انگشتش لیز خورد و بین چمن‌ها گم شد. نفسی گرفت و ادامه داد:

\- خلاصه کسایی که توی تیمش نباشن رو معمولاً شین هر موقع بتونه اذیت می‌کنه.

_مث این که این گنگ ساختن توی هر زندانی هست.._

\- عه، داره میاد پایین.

نگاهم را به سمت مجسمه برگرداندم. فقط توانستم لحظه‌ی پریدن پسر داخل آب را ببینم. وقتی سرپا ایستاد، آب تقریباً تا شانه‌هایش می‌رسید. کشان‌کشان خودش را به لبه‌ی استخر رساند، دست‌هایش را روی لبه گذاشت، و خودش را بالا کشید. رِیوِن ناگهان بلند شد و شروع به دویدن به سمتش کرد. اریک مشغول گرفتن آب لباسش بود که با شنیدن صدای رِیوِن سرش را بالا آورد. رِیوِن یک دستش را در هوا تکان می‌داد و با دست دیگر به پشتش — به من — اشاره می‌کرد. اریک نگاهی سرسری به من انداخت، و سپس به سمت چمن‌ها رفت و چیزی را برداشت. کتابش. _قبل از پایین اومدن پرتش کرده بود..؟_ لب‌هایش تکان خوردند و چیزی گفت. دستش را روی سر رِیوِن گذاشت، و سپس هر دو راه افتادند و به سمت من آمدند. از آن فاصله و با وجود محوطه‌ای که تاریک و کم‌نورتر می‌شد، چیز زیادی مشخص نبود، اما وقتی نزدیک‌تر شدند بهتر توانستم او را ببینم.

لاغر و استخوانی بود و لباس‌های خیسش که به تنش چسبیده بودند، هیکل نحیفش را بیشتر به نمایش می‌گذاشتند. با این که طره‌های خیس مو روی چشم‌هایش را گرفته بودند، نگاه سرد و خیره‌اش را می‌شد دید که از من گرفته نمی‌شد؛ نگاهی که به طرز عجیبی با چهره‌ی معصوم و بچگانه‌اش بیگانه بود؛ مثل لباسی که به تن کودکی زار بزند. رِیوِن در کنارش، نیشخندی روی لب‌هایش بود و تقریباً بالا و پایین می‌پرید تا این که راه برود. به چند قدمی‌ام که رسیدند، چشم‌هایمان در هم گره خورد. نسیمی وزید و بدن آب‌کشیده‌ی اریک را به لرزش انداخت. دیدم که چیزی ناگهان در نگاهش تغییر کرد و آن نقاب سرد را از صورتش انداخت. اما بدون این که سرعتش را کم کند از بین دندان‌هایش گفت:

\- du solltest sie besser gut behandeln. [به نفعته که رفتارت باهاش خوب باشه.]

از کنارم رد شد و وارد خوابگاه شد.

_چی گفت..؟_

به رِیوِن نگاه می‌کردم که اریک را تا جلوی جاکفشی‌ها دنبال کرد، و همان لحظه چیزی به خاطرم آمد. به یاد مکالمات مویرا پای تلفن افتادم که به زبانی بیگانه بودند، با ساختاری بسیار شبیه به جمله‌ای که اریک گفته بود. به ذهنم فشار آوردم، اما چیز زیادی از کلمات مکالمه یادم نمی‌آمد.

رِیوِن بعد از این که دستی برای اریک تکان داد، پیش من برگشت. قبل از این که چیزی بپرسم، گفت:

\- اریک آلمانیه. خودمم نمی‌دونم چی گفت، پس نپرس.


	6. Chapter 6

به جرئت می‌توانم بگویم که ساختمان مورد علاقه‌ام در کانون، سالن غذاخوری است. جدا از ردیف‌های معمولی میز و صندلی که در هر سالن غذاخوری‌ای دیده می‌شد، از سقف آن‌جا نمی‌شد دل کند. تماماً شیشه بود، با تیرآهن‌هایی که شیشه‌ها را روی خودشان نگه داشته و برگ‌هایی که سرتاسر سقف را پر کرده بودند. انتهای سالن، یک ردیف میز یک‌سره، بخش آشپزخانه را از میز و نیمکت‌ها جدا می‌کرد.

این اولین باری بود که بیشتر کارکنان کانون را یک جا می‌دیدم. مویرا من را به آن‌ها معرفی کرد و روی روان‌کاوها تأکید بیشتری داشت؛ از آن جایی که قرار بود با هم هم‌کار باشیم.

روی زمین چمباتمه زده و مشغول برداشتن بشقاب از کابینت بودم. صدای مویرا را از جلوی آشپزخانه شنیدم که خطاب به کسی گفت:

\- الکس، می‌شه بری از بیرون چراغای کانون رو روشن کنی؟

صدای _به چشمِ_ بلندی آمد.

\- و بچه‌ها رو هم صدا کن. دستت درد نکنه.

بشقاب دیگری را بیرون می‌کشیدم که از گوشه‌ی چشمم دربِ کابینت را دیدم که در حال بسته شدن بود. سعی کردم سریع‌تر بشقاب را بردارم و با دستم درب را بگیرم، که دست کسی پایین آمد و جلویش را گرفت. دست دیگرش را جلوی صورتم دراز کرد.

\- کمک می‌خوای؟

بشقاب‌ها را به دستش دادم و به سراغ چند دست بشقاب دیگر رفتم.

\- مرسی مویرا.

مویرا بشقاب‌ها را روی کابینت بالای سرم گذاشت.

\- روز اولت چطور بود؟

با خنده گفتم:

\- به زور می‌شه اسمشو گذاشت روز. ولی خوب بود.

با شوخی گفت:

\- می‌بینم که از آشپزی در رفتی.

\- اممم..

سر پا ایستادم و با شرمندگی گفتم:

\- راستش کارم توی آشپزی افتضاحه. باور کن، به نفعتون بود که دست به هیچی نزدم.

خنده‌ای کرد و بشقاب‌ها را از دستم گرفت.

\- شوخی کردم. نگرانش نباش. یه مدت دیگه کارمون آسون‌تر می‌شه. آشپز میاریم و خود بچه‌ها هم کمک می‌کنن.

به سراغ کشوی قاشق و چنگال رفتم و با تعجب پرسیدم:

\- بچه‌ها قراره توی آشپزی کمک کنن؟

\- چند بار اول رو آره. بعدش فقط کسایی که بهش علاقه دارن. قراره این کارو توی همه‌ی زمینه‌ها انجام بدیم، برای این که بفهمیم توی چی کارشون خوبه. بعضیامون تا دست به یه کاری نزنن، نمی‌فهمیم که توش استعداد یا بهش علاقه داریم.

سر تکان دادم.

\- راست می‌گی. روش جالبیه!

مویرا نیشخندی زد.

\- می‌دونم، می‌دونم.

بچه‌ها کم‌کم از در دولنگه‌ی ساختمان وارد می‌شدند و نیمکت‌ها را پر می‌کردند. وقتی نیمی از میز و نیمکت‌ها پر شده بود، اریک و رِیوِن، و پشت سرشان هم لوگان وارد شد. اریک و رِیوِن به سمت میزی رفتند که شان و الکس پشتشان نشسته بودند. لوگان از کنارشان رد شد و در پاسخ به شان که انگشت‌هایش را به حالت هفت‌تیر به سمت او گرفته بود، پس گردنی‌ای به او زد و پرسید که دستش را شسته یا نه. سپس به سمت آشپزخانه و پشت جین آمد که مشغول ریختن غذا در ظرف‌های بزرگ برای سرو بود. همان‌طور که دستش را دور کمر جین حلقه می‌کرد و بوسه‌ای روی لب‌هایش می‌گذاشت، دست دیگرش را داخل ظرف برد که با فریادی عقب پرید. به دنبالش صدای جرینگِ چنگالی شنیده شد که روی زمین افتاده بود. لوگان با بهتی ساختگی ابتدا به چنگالِ روی زمین، سپس به دستش، و بعد به جین خیره شد که خونسردانه دوباره به ریختن غذا ادامه می‌داد.

\- چنگالو کردی تو دستم!

\- ناخونک نزن خب.

لوگان شانه‌ای بالا انداخت و با لبخندی محو، دستی به لبش کشید.

\- من که ناخونکم رو زدم.

همان‌طور که جای زخم دستش را می‌مالید، شروع به قدم زدن در آشپزخانه کرد. با دیدن من گفت:

\- سلام، تازه‌وارد.

ضربه‌ای به پشتم زد که باعث شد تقریباً تعادلم را از دست بدهم، و قبل از این سبد قاشق و چنگال‌ها از دستم بیفتد، آن را گرفت.

\- خوش اومدی.

حین غذا خوردن، کارکنان چند میز و نیمکت جدا را به خودشان اختصاص دادند و بچه‌ها به حال خودشان گذاشتند. تعدادمان زیاد نبود و شاید فقط نیمی از فضای سالن پر شده بود. هیاهوی زنده‌ی بچه‌ها فضا را پر کرده بود. بعضی‌هایشان همچنان در خود فرو رفته و با غذایشان بازی می‌کردند، اما کم‌کم تحت تأثیر محیط اطرافشان، خودشان را با جریان همراه کردند. این جادوی بچه‌ها بود.


	7. Chapter 7

اولین شب در کانون تجربه‌ی عجیبی بود. با این که دفعات بسیار زیادی بود که بیرون از خانه و در محیطی غریبه شبم را روز کرده بودم، اما این‌جا حس متفاوتی داشت. شاید به خاطر این که به خودم قبولانده بودم این‌جا خانه‌ی جدیدم است.

سر جایم غلتی زدم و نفس عمیقی کشیدم. هوای اتاق گرفته بود. به پنجره نگاه کردم. مویرا خواسته بود که هنگام خواب، پنجره‌هایمان را ببندیم. با خودم این‌طور فکر کردم که به خاطر سرمای هوا بوده، اما وقتی بلند شدم و پنجره را باز کردم، متوجه‌ی دلیلش شدم.

صدای گریه‌ی چند بچه به گوش می‌رسید. با این که چندان بلند نبودند، اما بی‌قراری‌شان را می‌شد حس کرد. آهسته و با هق‌هق؛ انگار که مدت زیادی را مشغول گریه کردن بوده باشند. نظرم عوض شد و پنجره را بستم.

دفتر کنار تختم را برداشتم و صفحه‌ی اولش خیره شدم. یکی از برنامه‌های کانون به حرف در آوردن بچه‌ها بود. کوچک‌ترها راحت به حرف می‌آمدند، اما این کار در مورد بزرگ‌ترهایشان سخت‌تر بود. مویرا در این مورد، به هر کدام از بچه‌ها دفتری داده بود تا اتفاقات هرروزشان را در آن بازگو کنند. در مورد کسانی که خواندن و نوشتن بلد نبودند، نقاشی را انتخاب کرده بود. برای این که کودکان با این روش همکاری کنند، به هر روان‌کاو هم یک دفتر داده بود و خواسته بود که حتماً وظیفه‌ی روزانه‌مان را انجام دهیم. _به قوه‌ی تخیلشون پر و بال بدید. توی آینده خیلی به دردشون می‌خوره._

کمی احساس دلشوره داشتم، اما نه برای خودم. نگران بچه‌هایی بودم که به آن‌جا احساس تعلق نمی‌کردند و احساس غریبی می‌کردند. حتی رِیوِن — که به ظاهر با محیط خو گرفته بود — هم از این قاعده مستثنی نبود. تا نیم ساعت با دفتر ور رفتم و به صدای اتاق کناری گوش دادم، که گاهی صدای گنگ به هم خوردن وسایل و گاهی حرف زدن رِیوِن به گوش می‌رسید.

بالآخره برای چند دقیقه صدایی نیامد و سپس ضربه‌ای به در خورد. دفتر را کنار گذاشتم و آهسته و به امید این که صدایم به اندازه‌ی کافی بلند باشد، گفتم:

\- بیا تو.

در کمی باز شد و کله‌ی سرخ رِیوِن از بین آن داخل آمد.

\- اممم.. چارلز..

\- چیه رِیوِن؟ خوابت نمی‌بره؟

یک بار سرش را تکان داد.

\- می‌تونم امشب رو این‌جا بخوابم؟

کمی مکث کردم.

\- باشه. یه امشب رو.

داخل آمد، در را بست، به سمت تخت آمد، و خودش را از آن بالا کشید. متوجه‌ی چیزی شدم که محکم بین دو دستش نگه داشته بود.

\- اون چیه دستت؟

\- مامانم.

\- ببینمش؟

عروسکی را به سمت من گرفت تا ببینم. چیزی به جز چند تکه پارچه‌ی سرهم‌شده نبود که به جای مو، چند کلاف قرمز به بالایش دوخته بودند.

\- مامانت خیلی خوشگله.

عروسک را به خودش چسباند و به آن زل زد. آهسته و زیر لب گفت:

\- می‌دونم.

با نیشخند گفت:

\- هنک برام درستش کرده.

چشم‌هایم از تعجب گشاد شد. سعی کردم جلوی خنده‌ام را بگیرم.

\- هنک..

سرش را بالا آورد.

\- می‌شناسیش؟

سر تکان دادم.

\- هنک دوستمه. یجورایی هم همکاریم.

چشمانش از هیجان درشت شد.

\- همکار؟ یعنی اونم میاد این‌جا؟

دستی به موهایش کشیدم و با لبخند گفتم:

\- احتمالاً. رِیوِن، این‌جا رو دوست داری؟

نگاهش را دوباره به عروسک داد.

\- دلم برای مامانم تنگ می‌شه.

می‌خواستم بگویم که باز هم مادرش را می‌بیند، اما از کجا معلوم؟ تنها چیزی که من از وضعیت مادر رِیوِن می‌دانستم این بود که در زندان است. غیر از این، کوچک‌ترین خبری از سرنوشت‌ش نداشتم.

رِیوِن خمیازه‌ای کشید و چشمانش را مالید.

\- ولی عیبی نداره. وقتی مامانم دوباره یادش اومد خوب باشه، برمی‌گردم پیشش.

از تخت به پایین سر خورد و به سمت مبل تکی گوشه‌ی اتاق رفت. نفهمیدم چه مدت به او که خودش را در مبل مچاله کرده بود زل زدم، فقط با صدای افتادن چیزی روی زمین به خودم آمدم. صدای خرخر رِیوِن بلند شده و عروسکش — مادرش — از دستش که آویزان مانده بود، به زمین افتاده بود. بلند شدم، آهسته او را از روی مبل روی تخت گذاشتم، و عروسک را هم کنارش قرار دادم. سپس خودم به سمت مبل رفتم. قرار بود شب سختی باشد.


	8. Chapter 8

صبح روز بعد زودتر بیدار شدم، سری به رِیوِن زدم، و بعد از این که آهسته لباسم را عوض کردم، بیرون رفتم. کارمندان صبح‌ها یک ساعت زودتر بیدار می‌شدند تا کانون را برای شروع روز آماده کنند.

بیشتر آن روز را با رِیوِن در کانون گشتیم تا با محیط آشنا شوم. وارد سالن آموزش که شدیم، رِیوِن با گفتن این که _می‌خوام یه سر به آزمایشگاه بزنم! هنک گفت اگه بیاد می‌ره اون‌جا!_ از من جدا شد. کمی آن‌جا گشتم. فرق چندانی با ساختمان یک مدرسه نداشت. چند کلاس درسی به علاوه‌ی کتابخانه و آزمایشگاه و کلاس هنر. وارد کتابخانه شدم؛ که تقریباً تمام قفسات‌ش خالی بودند و جعبه‌هایی در اطراف کتابخانه نشان می‌داد که هنوز کتاب‌ها چیده نشده اند.

خواستم خارج شوم که با شنیدن سروصدایی از سمت یکی از قفسه‌ها متوقف شدم. نمی‌خواستم هر کسی که بود، از دیدنم جا بخورد، برای همین جلو رفتم تا من را ببیند.

اریک بود. نگاهش به کتابِ در دستش بود که با حس حضور کسی، سرش را بالا آورد. با دیدن من اخمی کرد و بی‌توجه، به کارش ادامه داد. نگاهی به علامت بخشی که در آن بود انداختم. ادبیات انگلیسی؟

جلو رفتم و دیدم که روی نوک پا بلند شده و سعی می‌کند کتاب را روی بالاترین قفسه بگذارد. انگار سعی داشت آن را مخفی کند. کتاب را پایین آورد و گفت:

\- Verfolge mich nicht. [یواشکی منو دید نزن.]

و سپس دوباره روی نوک پا بلند شد. مچ پاهایش از شدت تلاش، به لرزش افتاده بودند.

\- تو انگلیسی بلدی، پس برای چی آلمانی حرف می‌زنی؟

\- Woher weißt du, dass ich Englisch kann? [از کجا می‌دونی می‌تونم انگلیسی حرف بزنم؟]

بالآخره توانست کتاب را بگذارد و برگشت. با دیدن قیافه‌ام نفسی کلافه بیرون داد.

\- تو از کجا می‌دونی انگلیسی بلدم؟

شنیدن صدایش در حال انگلیسی حرف زدن خیلی متفاوت بود. ملایم‌تر شده بود، انگار که آلمانی حرف زدن حالتی خشن به او می‌داد.

\- چون با رِیوِن صحبت می‌کنی. بعید می‌دونم رِیوِن آلمانی بلد باشه.

حالا چمباتمه زده بود و مشغول گشتن بین کتاب‌های قفسه‌ی دوم بود.

\- حق با توئه، بلدم. و در جواب به سؤالت باید بگم که دلم می‌خواد.

\- به ادبیات انگلیسی علاقه داری؟

جوابم را نداد و به گشتنش ادامه داد. بعد از مدتی گفت:

\- نه خیلی. ولی چیزی که دنبالشم به آلمانی ترجمه نشده. یا حداقل توی این کتابخونه‌ی درپیت نیستش.

\- چی هست؟

باز هم سکوت کرد. یکی از کتاب‌ها را بیرون کشید و سر جایش ایستاد. آن را سرسری ورق زد و نفسش را با شدت بیرون داد.

\- می‌میرن به مجموعه شعر کامل چاپ کنن..

\- می‌دونی که قایم کردن کتاب‌ها درست نیست؟ اگه یکی دیگه هم بخواد اونو بخونه چی؟

با اخم به سمتم برگشت.

\- کسی این‌جا به این‌جور چیزا اهمیت نمی‌ده.

و دوباره به کتاب دقیق شد.

\- از کجا می‌دونی؟ به تو هم چندان نمیاد که به شعر علاقه داشته باشش.

نفسی از سر کلافگی بیرون داد.

\- ببین، برام مهم نیست. نمی‌خوام دست کسی بهشون بیفته. خیلیا می‌دونن من چی می‌خونم و ممکنه بخوان از بین ببرنش.

_این بچه چرا انقدر به همه بدبینه؟_

جلو آمدم و دستم را دراز کردم و روی کتاب آخرین قفسه گذاشتم. با دیدن حرکتم اخم کرد.

\- می‌تونم ببینم چیه؟

کمی نگاهم کرد و بعد شانه بالا انداخت. کتاب را برداشتم.

\- لنگستن هیوز؟

\- اگه می‌خوای مسخره کنی بکن. عادت کردم و به هیچ جام نیست.

مشغول ورق زدن کتاب شدم. با لبخندی که مدام بزرگ‌تر می‌شد گفتم:

\- من یه زمانی خیلی شعرهاشو می‌خوندم.

\- جدی؟؟

با شنیدن لحنش که به وضوح تغییر کرده بود، کتاب را پایین آوردم. از دیدن چشم‌هایش که گشاد شده و می‌درخشیدند جا خوردم، ولی وقتی چیزی نگفتم، دوباره به تاریکیِ قبل برگشتند. با لحنی سرد گفت:

\- آها، پس مدل مسخره کردنِ تو این‌جوریه. تبریک می‌گم، تونستی موفق بشی.

\- نه، اریک. جدی می‌گم.

دستش را دراز کرد و کتاب را از انگشتانم بیرون کشید.

\- گم شو.

لبخند زدم.

\- عادت به پیدا کردن یه هم‌فکر نداری، نه؟

\- فقط گورتو گم کن. بذار یکم آرامش داشته باشم.

خواستم چیزی بگویم که صدای رِیوِن به گوش رسید:

\- هنک نبود. چارلز؟ کجا رفتی؟؟

خطاب به اریک گفتم:

\- باشه.

چرخیدم و همان‌طور که به سمت در خروجی می‌رفتم، می‌توانستم نگاه خیره‌اش روی خودم را حس کنم.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> دارم می رینم به این داستان ^^ گومن


	9. Chapter 9

روز بعد، قبل از این که کانون بیدار شود، در راه برگشت به خانه بودم. دیروز، حین پرسه زدن با رِیوِن در سالن آموزش، با دیدن مانیتور بزرگی که در یکی از کلاس‌ها بود فکری به ذهنم رسید. تا خانه مسیر زیادی بود، اما ارزش چیزی که می‌خواستم بیاورم را داشت — امیدوار بودم که داشته باشد. با مویرا مشورت کرده بودم، و حداقل نظر او که مثبت بود.

کمی از ظهر گذشته بود که به عمارت رسیدم. همان‌طور که از ماشین پیاده می‌شدم، رو به راننده گفتم:

\- صبر کنید برمی‌گردم.

و در را بستم. نگاهی سرسری به عمارت انداختم؛ مثل همیشه مجلل. آن را دور زدم و به سمت یکی از درهای پشتی‌اش رفتم. سنگ بزرگی که در یک متریِ درختی بود را با دو دست بلند کردم و با پایم کلید زیرش را به کنار انداختم. کلید را آهسته در قفل چرخاندم و وارد شدم.

سکوت سنگین خانه باعث می‌شد که صدای تلویزیون بلندتر از حالت عادی در عمارت بپیچد. به سمت سالنی رفتم که می‌دانستم مادرم، نشسته روی مبلی شاهانه، در بحر تلویزیون فرو رفته است. فقط چند تار از موهای آشفته‌اش از بالای مبل پیدا بود. جلو رفتم و از بالای مبل دست روی شانه‌اش گذاشتم.

\- کِین!

از جایش پرید و برگشت.

\- وای، چارلز تویی!

دستش را به سینه‌اش چسباند. جلو پریدم و لیوان مشروبش را که داشت از دست دیگرش ول می‌شد، گرفتم و روی میز گذاشتم.

\- تو که منو سکته دادی بچه!

با انگشت‌هایم شانه‌اش را مالیدم. برگشت و دوباره به تلویزیون خیره شد.

\- چی شد برگشتی؟ نظرت عوض شد؟

نگاهی به سر و وضعش انداختم. مشخص بود که دیگر مثل گذشته به خودش نمی‌رسید و فقط هر چه دم دستش آمده را پوشیده بود.

\- نچ. اومدم یه چیزایی رو ببرم.

\- اگه کِین تا حالا برشون نداشته باشه.

اخم کردم.

\- مگه قفل اتاق منو باز کردید؟

\- نه، ولی خب خودت که می‌دونی کِین روش‌های خودشو واسه دزدکی رفتن داره.

نفسی بیرون دادم و برگشتم. همان‌طور که از پله‌ها بالا می‌رفتم، بلند گفتم:

\- قبلنا مارک‌های بهتر می‌خوردی! مگه برای همین با کِرت ازدواج نکردی که از نظر مشروب فراهم باشی؟

\- چارلز، قرار شد در این باره شوخی نکنی!

به سمت اتاقم رفتم و خواستم با کلید خودم، قفلش را باز کنم، که دیدم قفل نیست. زیر لب گفتم:

\- حداقل آثار جُرم‌ت رو پاک کن آخه..

پرده‌ها کشیده و اتاق تاریک و خاکی بود. از حجم اتاق، که در مقایسه با اتاقم در کانون به طور چشم‌گیری بزرگ بود، به خنده افتادم. برای خودش خانه‌ای بود. به سمت کمد کنار تلویزیون رفتم و جعبه‌ای بزرگ را بیرون کشیدم و به جای خالی پشتش زل زدم. برگشتم و با قدم‌های بلند رفتم تا از اتاق خارج شوم که چشمم به کتابخانه افتاد. جلد قطور سبزرنگی که در کنار کتاب‌های دیگر خودنمایی می‌کرد نظرم را جلب کرد. جلو رفتم، روی پنجه ایستادم، کتاب را بیرون کشیدم، و قبل از این که روی سرم بیفتد، آن را دودستی چسبیدم. فوتی کردم که باعث شد خاکش بلند شود. به سرفه افتادم که صدایی را از پشت سرم شنیدم:

\- به به، داداش بزرگه برگشته.

برگشتم و به کِین که به چارچوب در تکیه داده و سیگاری گوشه‌ی لبش بود نگاه کردم.

\- خوش به حالت که برنگشتم. فقط اومدم چیزایی رو که از اتاقم برداشتی رو ببرم.

به جای خالی جعبه اشاره کردم. جلو رفتم و همان‌طور که از کنارش رد می‌شدم، سیگارش را از دهانش بیرون کشیدم.

\- اینجا هم سیگار نکش. خودت که می‌دونی مامان مریضه.

به سمت اتاقش رفتم و او هم به دنبالم راه افتاد.

\- بیخیال بابا! قصر به این بزرگی. بوی سیگار که تا پایین نمی‌ره.

\- با تو که پایین می‌ره. بابات کو؟

\- چه می‌دونم. بابای خودت کو؟

\- شوخی باحالی نیست.

صدای خنده‌اش را از پشت سرم شنیدم:

\- برای من که هست!

دم در اتاقش ایستادم و برگشتم. سیگار را به سمتش انداختم که دستپاچه آن را در هوا گرفت.

\- سوختم!

\- پس خاموشش کن. بدو وسایل منو هم بیار.

پکی به سیگار زد و به دودش خیره شد.

\- حالا کی گفته دست منه؟

سرم را کمی از در اتاقش داخل بردم و به مانیتور روشن و صفحه‌ی بازی نگاه انداختم.

\- پس اون پلی‌استیشن کیه؟

پایم را بالا بردم و لگدی به او زدم.

\- زود باش. خودت که می‌تونی بهترش رو بخری.

زیر لب غرغری کرد.

\- اصن می‌خوایشون چیکار؟!

\- اختیار وسایل خودمو هم ندارم؟

جلو آمد، نگاهی به من انداخت، و سیگار را روی شانه‌ام فشار داد. کتاب از دستم افتاد. دندان‌هایم را از درد به هم فشردم و قبل از این که لباسم شعله‌ور شود، ته‌سیگار را از آن جدا کردم. کِین با دستگاه و جعبه‌ش بیرون آمد، به طرفم پرتشان کرد، و برگشت که برود. برای یک لحظه دستم را جلو بردم تا سیگار نیمه‌روشن را از پشت یقه‌اش بندازم که منصرف شدم و به در اتاق که به رویم کوبیده می‌شد نگاه کردم. پوفی گفتم، خم شدم، و پلی‌استیشن و سیم‌هایش را در جعبه چپاندم. کتاب را زیر بغلم زدم، به اتاقم برگشتم، و جعبه‌ی دیگر را هم برداشتم. بیخیالِ قفل کردن در اتاق شدم. همان‌طور که از پله‌ها پایین می‌رفتم، با خودم فکر کردم که باید سر راه چند بازی و چند دسته‌ی اضافه هم می‌خریدم.

قبل از این که خارج شوم، سری دیگر به مادرم زدم. لیوان به دست، پای تلویزیون خوابش برده بود. تلویزیون را خاموش نکردم؛ می‌دانستم چقدر بدش می‌آمد که صدای تلویزیون در اطرافش به گوش نرسد. فقط لیوان از از دستش روی میز گذاشتم و ملحفه‌ای که روی دسته‌ی مبل بود را رویش انداختم. موهایش را از روی صورتش کنار زدم و آهسته گفتم:

\- انقدر خودت رو با الکل خفه نکن.

تقریباً شب بود که به کانون رسیدم. بعد از این که وسایل را در اتاقم گذاشتم، به سالن غذاخوری برگشتم. بیشتر بچه‌ها شامشان را خورده بودند و مشغول جمع کردن باقی‌مانده‌ی غذا بودند. بشقابی از غذا برای خودم ریختم، و در آشپزخانه مشغول خوردنش شدم. مویرا مشغول پاک کردن دست‌هایش بود که مرا دید و به سمتم آمد. ضربه‌ای دوستانه به پشتم زد و سپس شروع به مالیدن شانه‌هایم کرد.

\- چه خبر از خونه؟

با خودم فکر کردم: _خونه.._

شانه‌ای بالا انداختم.

\- امن و امان. مثل همیشه.

\- وسایلایی که گفتی رو آوردی؟

\- آره. گذاشتم توی اتاقم. به نظرت چطوری بدم بهشون؟

\- بعداً بیارشون دفتر من. می‌ذارمشون سالن آموزش و می‌گم که تو براشون آوردی.

\- مرسی مویرا. امیدوارم این‌جوری حداقل با هم کنار بیایم.

چند ضربه‌ی آرام دیگر زد، آهی از خستگی کشید، و سپس از آشپزخانه بیرون رفت.

\- یالا بچه‌ها. با غذاتون بازی نکنید.

نگاهش کردم که به سمت یکی از میزها رفت که اریک و رِیوِن پشتش نشسته بودند. غذایی جلوی رِیوِن نبود و فقط اریک بود که داشت با غذایش ور می‌رفت. رِیوِن سرش را بالا آورد و به مویرا نگاه کرد. گفت:

\- اریک یکم دیگه خودشم تبدیل به کتاب می‌شه. یکی از اون نازکاش.

لبخندی بی‌رمق روی لب‌های اریک ظاهر شد و تنه‌ای آهسته به رِیوِن زد و او هم ریزریز خندید. مویرا با لبخند دستی به سر اریک کشید:

\- اگه از غذاها خوشت نمیاد فقط بگو چی دوست داری.

مویرا که چرخید و به سمت میز دیگری رفت، رِیوِن آهسته چیزی در گوش اریک گفت و اریک سر تکان داد. قاشقش را پر کرد و به سمت رِیوِن برد و او هم یک‌جا همه را خورد. در حالی که داشت گوشه‌ی دهانش را از غذا پاک می‌کرد و آهسته می‌جوید، شستش را نشان داد. اریک نیشخندی زد و خودش هم کمی از غذا را خورد.

همان‌طور که غذای خودم را می‌خوردم و به کارهایشان نگاه می‌کردم، با خودم فکر کردم: _بیخود نیست انقدر پوست و استخوونه.. روان‌کاوِ اریک کیه؟؟_ به مویرا نگاه کردم که بالای سر بچه‌ها ایستاده بود و باهاشان حرف می‌زد. _باید بعداً از مویرا بپرسم.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> اطلاعات: برایان و شارون پدر و مادر چارلز بودن. تا این که برایان بر اثر حادثه ای می میره و شارون با همکار برایان، کورت مارکو ازدواج می کنه. و کورت مارکو هم از قبل یه پسر داشته به اسم کِین.


	10. Chapter 10

در تاریکی نشسته بودم و زیر نور ماه به کتاب در دستم نگاه می‌کردم. به جلد سبز مخملینش دستی کشیدم و خواستم آن را باز کنم که صدای جیغ بچه‌ای و به دنبالش فریاد کسی به گوش رسید. از اتاقم که به بیرون دویدم، راهرو را خالی‌تر از انتظارم دیدم. پسری تقریباً 8 ساله را دیدم که دست و پا می‌زد و لوگان او را از کمر گرفته و به سمت اتاقی می‌برد. پشت سرشان هم مویرا دوان‌دوان در لباس خواب به دنبالشان می‌رفت. لوگان روبه‌روی واحدی، که جین در چارچوب در آن بود، ایستاد و کودک را زمین گذاشت، مویرا جلویش زانو زد، دست‌هایش را گرفت و چیزهایی را آهسته گفت. لوگان دست به سینه و با صورتی خواب‌آلود بالای سرشان ایستاده بود. گاهی کودک بینی‌اش را بالا می‌کشید و نگاهش را می‌گرفت، اما مویرا دستش را روی پیشانیِ او می‌گذاشت و آهسته صورتش را دوباره به سمت خودش برمی‌گرداند. بعد از حدود یک دقیقه، کودک آهسته سری تکان داد و برگشت تا داخل واحد برود. مویرا ایستاد و چیزهایی هم به لوگان و به جین گفت و سپس لوگان پشت سر جین وارد واحد شد و در را بست.

دوباره نگاهی به دور و برم انداختم. به جز چند کودک و روان‌کاو، راهرو همچنان خالی بود. ظاهراً این ماجرا روند هر شب بود که کسی دیگر به خودش زحمت تماشایش را نمی‌داد — به جز تازه‌واردها.

پسری از کنارم رد شد و با قدم‌های بلند به سمت مویرا رفت. الکس بود. مویرا چند جمله به او گفت و با حرکات دستش او را آرام کرد، و سپس پسر با چهره‌ای نگران به واحدش برگشت. کس دیگری در راهرو دیده نمی‌شد.

مویرا با دیدنم لبخندی زد و به سمتم آمد.

\- بیدارت کردن؟

\- می‌خواست.. فرار کنه؟

لبخند مویرا آهسته پاک شد و چهره‌اش ناگهان بسیار خسته به نظر آمد.

\- آره. نمی‌دونم کجا می‌خوان برن وقتی می‌دونن اون بیرون جایی رو ندارن.

\- برادر الکس بود؟

\- آره.

به دیوار تکیه داد و شروع به مالیدن پیشانی‌اش کرد.

\- اسکات هیچ کاری نکرده. فقط چون برادرش رو دستگیر کردن و اون جایی نداشت که بره، مجبور شدیم بیاریمش این‌جا.

لباس خوابش که روبدوشامبر بلندی تا زانو بود، کمی از یک طرف آویزان شده و ترقوه‌اش را به نمایش گذاشته بود. دستم را جلو بردم و آن را بالا کشیدم. نگاه خسته‌اش را به من داد.

\- اگه اون بیرون جایی رو ندارن، باید کمکشون کنیم بتونن یکی بسازن.

گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش به لبخندی خسته باز شد. مردد، کمی مکث کردم و سپس شانه‌اش را جلو کشیدم، و مویرا انگار که منتظر چنین حرکتی بوده باشد، خودش را در آغوش من رها کرد. چند ثانیه در همان حالت ماندیم، و قبل از آن که اوضاع معذب‌کننده شود، مویرا خودش را عقب کشید. چهره‌اش به نظر آرام‌تر می‌رسید. فکری به سرم زد و گفتم:

\- هنوز پلی‌استیشن‌ها رو نیاوردم برات. می‌خوای یه دست بازی کنیم؟

بعد از این که سری به رِیوِن زدم، دو جعبه را برداشتم و با مویرا آهسته به سمت سالن آموزش رفتیم. یکی از پلی‌استیشن‌ها را وصل کردیم، بازی آسانی را انتخاب کردم، و با مویرا جلوی مانیتور روی زمین نشستیم. بعد از چند حرکت اول، با تعجب رو به مویرا گفتم:

\- کارت خوبه!! فکر می‌کردم تا حالا بازی نکردی!

مویرا بدون این که نگاهش را از صفحه نمایش بگیرد، انگشت‌هایش را بین دکمه‌ها حرکت داد و زیر لب گفت:

\- قبلاً وقتی بچه بودم زیاد بازی می‌کردم. البته اون موقع انقدر پیشرفته نبودن ولی چندانم فرق نکردن.

با خنده گفتم:

\- اگه الآن بچه‌ها بیان و ببینن مدیرشون کف سالن آموزش نشسته و محو بازیه..

با لبخند شانه‌ای بالا انداخت.

\- چیزی نمی‌شه. منم از خودشونم.

بعد از گذشت یک ربع، مویرا دسته‌اش را زمین گذاشت و چشمانش را مالید.

\- فکر کنم بهتره برگردیم. بذارشون همین‌جا بمونن. صبح به بچه‌ها می‌گم.

پلی‌استیشن‌ها را داخل جعبه برگرداندیم و داخل کمد گذاشتیم. بدون این که حرف دیگری بزنیم، تا خوابگاه رفتیم. مویرا جلوی واحدش ایستاد و رو به من کرد:

\- مرسی. خاطرات گذشته زنده شدن.

لبخندی زدم و سپس از هم جدا شدیم. وارد واحد شدم و در را بستم. نگاهم به کتابم افتادم که کنار در گذاشته بودم. آن را برداشتم و خواستم به اتاقم برگردم که که رِیوِن را جلوی در اتاقش دیدم. شستش را می‌مکید و عروسکش را محکم چسبیده بود.

جلویش زانو زدم.

\- بازم خوابت نمی‌بره؟

با صدایی که کمی آثار بغض در آن پیدا بود گفت:

\- کجا رفته بودی؟

مکث کردم. _ترسیده بود؟_

\- .. با مویرا رفته بودیم یه سورپرایز براتون آماده کنیم.

\- سور..؟

لبخند زدم.

\- یه چیزی که ازش جا می‌خوری. فردا خودت می‌بینی. پس زود بخواب، باشه؟

نگاهش به کتابِ در دستم کشیده شد.

\- اون چیه؟

به کتاب نگاه کردم.

\- شعر.

\- شعر؟ اریک هم شعر دوست داره. برام یه شعر می‌خونی؟

آهی کشیدم.

\- به شرط این که بعدش بری توی اتاق خودت بخوابی.

باشه‌گویان به اتاقم دوید و از تخت بالا رفت. کنارش زیر نور ماه نشستم. رِیوِن با چشمان نیمه‌باز به عروسک خیره شده بود.کتاب را باز کردم. وقتی شروع به خواندن کردم، رِیوِن سرش را طوری به سمتم چرخاند انگار که شعر برایش آشنا باشد. اما چیزی نگفت و فقط گوش داد.

رؤیاها را سفت بچسب

چرا که اگر رؤیاها بمیرند

زندگی پرنده‌ای می‌شود بال‌شکسته

که پرواز نمی‌تواند

رؤیاها را سفت بچسب

چرا که با نابودیِ رؤیاها

زندگی زمینی می‌شود بی‌آب‌وعلف

و یخ‌زده از برف

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold fast to dreams  
> for if dreams die  
> life is a broken-winged bird  
> that cannot fly.  
> hold fast to dreams  
> for when dreams go  
> life is a barren field  
> frozen with snow.


	11. Chapter 11

**مِی 2001:**

وارد سالن غذاخوری که شدم، قبل از هر چیز نگاهم به سمت سقف رفت. با قطره‌های باران و برگ‌های افتاده از درخت، پوشانده شده بود. لبخندی زدم و بدون این که نگاهم را بگیرم، به سمت آشپزخانه راه افتادم که ضربه‌ای به پشتم خورد.

\- هنک!

\- سلام، چارلز.

با هم دست دادیم.

\- کِی اومدی؟؟

\- نزدیکای صبح بود. بیچاره مویرا رو از خواب به در کردم.

نگاهش به سمت آشپزخانه رفت. به آن سمت نگاه کردم و مویرا را دیدم که پشت قفسه‌ها مشغول هم زدن چیزی بود. دوباره به هنک نگاه کردم.

\- تو هم قراره این‌جا باشی؟

\- آره. تو بیمارت رو گرفتی؟

چشم‌غره‌ای به او رفتم.

\- _بیمار_ ؟!

چشمش را چرخاند.

\- باشه، _کودک‌ت_ رو!

خندیدم.

\- آره، و فکر کنم تو هم بشناسیش.

\- رِیوِنه، نه؟

سرم را به نشانه‌ی تأیید تکان دادم. چهره‌اش ناگهان حالتی خسته به خودش گرفت. سری تکان داد.

\- دختر بیچاره.

\- به نظر من که اصلاً نیاز به تأسف و دلسوزی نداره. خیلی دختر خوب و قوی‌ایه.

\- ولی همیشه قوی بودن خوب نیست، چارلز.

چیزی نگفتم. جوابی نداشتم که بدهم. با یادآوری چیزی به خنده افتادم.

\- راستی، شنیدم براش عروسک درست کردی!

هنک کمی سرخ شد و زیر لب گفت:

\- آره.. نتونستم کاری نکنم. باید قیافه‌شو می‌دیدی. هیچی نمی‌گفت ولی معلوم بود جدایی از مادرش براش خیلی سخته. هر لحظه ممکن بود بزنه زیر گریه.

دستی به شانه‌اش زدم.

\- کار خوبی کردی.

با هم به سمت آشپزخانه راه افتادیم. هوا تاریک‌تر از روزهای دیگر بود و چراغ‌های کانون هنوز روشن بود. به انبوه ابرهای بالای سرمان نگاه کردم.

\- فکر کنم امروز یکی از روزهای موردعلاقه‌ش بشه.

\- رِیوِن؟

\- اوهوم.

\- چرا؟

\- خب، هم تو اومدی، و هم هوا این‌جوریه. رِیوِن از تغییر چیزا به چیزی که نیستن خوشش میاد. واسه همین عاشق همچین هوای طوفانیه که روز مثل شب، تاریک و تیره می‌شه.

هنک لبخندی زد.

\- خوب با هم اخت گرفتین.

\- می‌شه گفت.

رِیوِن جزو اولین نفراتی بود که وارد سالن شد. از پشت میز برایش دستی تکان دادم، و بعد به هنک اشاره کردم. ابتدا با چشمان خواب‌آلود به من و سپس مسیر اشاره‌ام نگاه کرد، و بعد با دیدن هنک، چشمانش گشاد شد و به سمت او دوید.

این بار پسری کوچک و ریزاندام هم به جمعشان اضافه شده بود که خودش را کنار الکس جمع کرده بود. به یاد چند شب پیش افتادم و او را شناختم. اسکات بود. اریک قبل از نشستن، به او اشاره کرد و بعد از کمی جر و بحث با شان، در حالی که نارضایتی از چهره‌اش مشخص بود، سر جایش نشست. در حین کمک کردن بچه‌ها در آماده کردن صبحانه، شان با آب و تاب برایم از رکورد جدیدش در بازی و شکست دادن الکس گفت. حس خوبی داشتم که توانسته بودم اعتمادشان را تا حدودی جلب کنم.

بعد از تمام کردن صبحانه، بچه‌ها کم‌کم متفرق شدند و بیرون رفتند. مویرا به هر کداممان لیست کارهای آن روز را داد. قرار بر این بود که هر کداممان با چند نفر از بچه‌ها مسئولیتی در کانون را به عهده بگیریم، کارهایی مانند نظافت، آماده کردن نهار، رسیدگی به فضای سبز، و چیدن کتاب‌های کتابخانه. مویرا سعی کرده بود علایق بچه‌ها و هر کارمند را مطابق با وظیفه‌شان معین کند. این کار در ابتدا مشکل بود چون مویرا چیز چندانی از علایق بچه‌ها نمی‌دانست، اما تمام سعی‌اش را کرده بود. حتی کسانی هم وجود داشتند که از نظافت لذت ببرند.

\- گوش کنید، اوایل ممکنه سخت باشه و بچه‌ها از زیر کار در برن. ولی بعدش بهتر می‌شه. بچه‌ها دوست دارن مفید واقع بشن.

مویرا بعد از گفتن این، برایمان آرزوی موفقیت کرد و ما را تا زمان نهار تنها گذاشت.

گروه من قرار بود روزش را در کتابخانه بگذراند. با دیدن اسم اریک لنشر در میان نام بچه‌ها، تعجبی نکردم. مطمئناً هر کس با دیدن او که بیشتر اوقات کتابی در دستش بود، همین فکر را می‌کرد.

آخرین نگاهم را به سقف سالن غذاخوری انداختم و سپس قدم‌زنان خارج شدم. پیدا کردن رِیوِن چندان سخت نبود. جدا از موهای سرخش که زیر نور آفتاب بهاری می‌درخشید، او همان جایی بود که حدسش را می‌زدم: کنار استخر. لبه‌ی آن نشسته بود و پاهایش را داخل آب فرو برده بود. اریک هم طبق معمول با کتابی در دستش بالای مجسمه نشسته بود.

\- رِیوِن!

اریک و رِیوِن هر دو سرشان را چرخاندند. برای رِیوِن دستی تکان دادم و به اریک لبخند زدم. رِیوِن از جا پرید و به سمت من آمد، اما اریک بدون این که چیزی بگوید، از پشت کتابش به من خیره ماند. متوجه‌ی دختری شدم که سمت دیگر استخر چمباتمه زده و در چمن‌ها دنبال چیزی می‌گشت.

جلوی رِیوِن روی یک زانو نشستم.

\- چه خبرا؟ حالت چطوره؟

\- خوبم!

\- بایدم خوب باشی.

خنده‌ی ریزی کرد.

از پشت رِیوِن نگاهی به اریک انداختم.

\- امروز سر صبحونه دعوا کردید؟

رِیوِن هم برگشت تا به اریک نگاه کند.

\- الکس می‌خواست داداشش رو بیاره سر میزمون که تنها نباشه. ولی اریک می‌گفت نباید بیاد.

\- ولی بالآخره کوتاه اومد، نه؟

\- فعلاً.. الکس قول داد اسکات هم از مداد بالا بره تا مجوز ورود رو بگیره.

در دلم خندیدم. _مجوز ورود.._

\- امروز چیکار قراره بکنی؟

\- قراره با هنک بریم وسایل آزمایشگاه رو بچینیم!

\- عه، پس با هم توی یه ساختمونیم. منم توی کتابخونه‌م. کاری داشتی بیا بهم بگو، خب؟

\- باشه.

اشاره‌ای به پشت سرش کردم.

\- دوست جدید پیدا کردی؟

رِیوِن با هیجان گفت:

\- اسمش اِنجله! همین امروز اومده، و حدس بزن چیکار کرده!

کمی مکث کرد و قبل از این که بتوانم چیزی بگویم، ادامه داد:

\- تونست از مداد بره بالا! البته چند باری افتاد، ولی الآن توی گروه مائه.

سینه‌اش را با افتخار جلو داد و برگشت تا به دختر نگاه کند. آهی بی‌صدا کشیدم.

\- خوش به حالش شد که..

\- اوهوم!

\- حالا برو، خب؟ هنک داره بچه‌ها رو جمع می‌کنه.

\- باشه.

رو به استخر برگشت و دو دستش را دور دهانش گرفت.

\- اِنـجِـل!!

دخترک سرش را بالا آورد. صورتی برنزه با موهای مشکی داشت. بلند شد، دستانش را به کوبید و خاکشان را تکاند، و بعد به سمت رِیوِن شروع به دویدن کرد.

\- فعلاً چارلز.

رِیوِن بعد از گفتن این، برگشت و دخترک هم دوان‌دوان به دنبالش رفت. بعد از رفتن رِیوِن، جلوتر رفتم، دستم را سایه‌بان چشمانم کردم، و به اریک نگاه انداختم.

\- اریک، ما هم می‌ریم کتابخونه.

\- خودم می‌دونم.

کتاب را بست و به سمت من پرت کرد که دستپاچه آن را از لبه‌اش گرفتم و قبل از این که بیفتد، دست دیگرم را زیرش قرار دادم. دوباره نگاهم را به اریک برگرداندم. با مهارت خودش را روی سطح مجسمه پایین کشاند و وقتی تا حد ممکن پایین آمد، نیم‌خیز شد، پرید، و این بار روی چمن‌ها فرود. خواستم نگاهی به کتاب بیندازم که آن را از دستم بیرون کشید و جلوتر از من به سمت ساختمان آموزش دوید. در همان حال فریادکشان گفت:

\- بگو دیگه کیا باید بیان. من جمعشون می‌کنم.


	12. Chapter 12

کار چیدن کتاب‌ها چندان زمان نبرد. اگرچه از بار آخر، کارتن‌های بیشتری آورده بودند، اما در کل کتاب زیادی نبود و در آخر کار، بیشتر قفسه‌ها همچنان خالی مانده بودند. بالای پله‌های ورودی، جلوی در، با آستین‌های بالازده و دست به کمر، به کتاب‌خانه که لخت و متروک به نظر می‌رسید نگاه کردم. آهی کشیدم و خسته روی زمین نشستم. از آن بالا می‌توانستم کله‌های بچه‌ها را ببینم که هر کدام در ردیفی مشغول بودند و صدای ورق زدن پی‌درپی‌شان شنیده می‌شد. زیاد نبودند، اما نسبت به انتظارم کم هم نبودند. خیلی‌هایشان در عمرشان حتی فرصت لمس جلد یک کتاب را هم نداشتند، و حالا نمی‌توانستند از این‌جا دل بکنند. چشمم به اریک افتاد که با دستمالی در دستش به سمت من می‌آمد. چند پله بالا آمد و همان جا ایستاد. زیر لب، طوری که انگار با خودش حرف می‌زد، گفت:

\- خیلی غم‌انگیزه. یه کتاب‌خونه‌ی بدون کتاب.

\- زیاد می‌شه، اریک. هنوز اولشه.

\- من می‌خواستم بگم کتاب‌هامو بسوزونن، ولی حالا نظرم عوض شده. شاید بگم بیارنش این‌جا. زیاد نیست ولی حداقل یکم از قفسه‌ها رو پر می‌کنه.

لبخندی زدم که ندید. رویش به آن سمت بود.

\- بذار حدس بزنم. لنگستن هیوز؟

پوزخندی زد و با لحن تلخی گفت:

\- نچ. بابام نمی‌ذاشت کتاب شعر بخرم. می‌گفت چرت و پرته.

نگاهش را به من برگرداند.

\- بعدشم اگه لنگستن بود که نمی‌سوزوندمشون، نه؟

به کنار خودم روی پله چند ضربه زدم. کمی مکث کرد و سپس چند پله‌ی باقی‌مانده را بالا آمد و با فاصله کنار من نشست.

\- پس چه کتابایی‌ان؟

\- مهندسی. پزشکی. از این چرت و پرتا.

\- هی-

دستمالم را آهسته به صورتش زدم. صورتش را با بیزاری عقب کشید.

\- تو هم که داری حرف بابات رو تکرار می‌کنی. شاید برای تو چرت و پرت باشه، ولی مکنه تمام دنیای یکی دیگه رو تشکیل داده باشه. انقدر راحت به یه چیزی نگو چرت و پرت.

چیزی نگفت و با دستمالش ور رفت.

\- راست می‌گی. پس بهتره بیارمشون همین جا. شاید دل یکی دیگه بهشون خوش باشه.

\- به نظر منم فکر خیلی خوبیه. حتی به سرم زد خودمم کتابامو بیارم.

\- تو چه کتابایی داری؟

شانه‌ای بالا انداختم.

\- بیشترش روان‌شناسی و ایناست. چند تا شعر و داستان هم دارم.

برای چند ثانیه هیچ کدام چیزی نگفتیم. اریک با دستمال در دستش ور می‌رفت و نگاهش به روبه‌رو بود. دستم را به سمت راستم دراز کردم و کتابی را که روی زمین بود برداشتم. آن را به سمت اریک گرفتم.

\- اینو یادت رفت بذاری.

اریک با بی‌حواسی کتاب را گرفت، با دستمال یک بار خاکش را گرفت، و نگاهی سرسری به جلدش انداخت تا ببیند مربوط به کدام بخش است. نگاهش را گرفت و نیم‌خیز بلند شده بود، که مکثی کرد و سر جایش افتاد. دوباره به جلد سبز کتاب نگاه کرد. آن را باز کرد تا به صفحه‌ی اولش رسید، و اسم و امضایی که بالای صفحه بود را خواند. با چشمان درشت‌شده به سمت من برگشت.

\- این.. برا توئه؟

سر تکان دادم. سراسیمه شروع به ورق زدن کتاب کرد.

\- وای.. همه‌شون هست..

لبخندی ناخودآگاه روی لب‌هایش شکل می‌گرفت. صدایش از هیجان شروع به لرزیدن کرد.

\- باورم نمی‌شه!

شانه‌ای بالا انداختم.

\- بهت که گفتم.

اریک چند دقیقه‌ای سرش به ورق زدن کتاب گرم بود. به صفحه‌ای رسید و ناگهان همان جا مکث کرد. دستانش شل شدند و پاهایش را بی‌حال روی پله‌ها دراز کرد. من‌من‌کنان گفت:

\- می‌گم..

به نیم‌رخش خیره شدم و منتظر ماندم. شروع به ور رفتن با دستمال کهنه‌ای کرد که هنوز در دستش بود.

\- تا حالا تو.. توی بچگیت.. مثلاً.. اممم..

دستمال را از دو طرف محکم کشید و بعد دوباره مچاله کرد. نفسی پرصدا بیرون داد.

\- شده تا حالا ادای قهرمان‌ها رو در بیاری؟ بعد مثلاً به بقیه کمک کنی؟

ناگهان صدایی از پشت سرمان گفت:

\- چارلز.

من و اریک برگشتیم و به پشت سرمان نگاه کردیم.

\- مویرا.

بلند شدم و ایستادم. رد کم‌رنگی از نگرانی در صورتش پیدا بود. مویرا نگاهی به اریک که کنجکاوانه به او خیره شده بود، و سپس به باقی بچه‌ها که هنوز در کتابخانه مشغول بودند انداخت.

\- کارت تموم شده؟

\- تقریباً. چی شده؟

کمی نزدیک‌تر آمد و آهسته گفت:

\- یه مشکلی پیش اومده. راجع به رِیوِنه. باید بریم یه جایی.

سر تکان دادم. برگشتم و رو به اریک گفتم:

\- اریک، حواست به بچه‌ها هست؟ هر کی خواست بمونه، بمونه. بقیه رو ببر بیرون.

اریک که بلند شده و شلوارش را می‌تکاند، نگاهی کنجکاو به من و سپس به مویرا انداخت، اما گفت:

\- حله.

با قدم‌های بلند از سالن آموزش خارج می‌شدیم که پرسیدم:

\- ماجرا چیه؟

\- مادر رِیوِن.

\- خب؟ قراره آزادش کنن؟

\- نه. خودکشی کرده.


	13. Chapter 13

روی یکی از چندین صندلی‌ای که زیر سایه‌بانی بیرون زندان چیده شده بودند نشسته بودم و به رفت و آمد مردم نگاه می‌کردم. دستی به صورتم کشیدم و به زمین خیره شدم.

چهره‌اش هنوز ردی از زیبایی گذشته را داشت و رِیوِن رنگِ موهایش را از او به ارث برده بود. اما تنها صفتی که می‌شد چهره‌ی الآنش را با آن توصیف کرد، _بی‌روح_ بود. می‌توانستم تصور کنم که حتی قبل از مرگش هم همان چهره را داشت؛ زنده اما آماده برای مُردن.

نگاهم به زمین خاکی بود که یک جفت کفش را دیدم که کنارم متوقف شد و سپس دستی روی شانه‌ام خورد.

\- قهوه‌های این‌جا تعریفی نداره.

مویرا با دو فنجان کاغذی در دستش بالای سرم ایستاده و یکی را سمت من گرفته بود. تشکری کردم و لیوان را از لبه‌اش گرفتم. مویرا کنارم نشست و پلاستیکی را به سمتم گرفت.

\- گفتن این جزو وسایلش بوده. ولی خیلی کوچیکه، فکر کنم برای رِیوِن باشه.

پلاستیک را گرفتم و به داخلش نگاهی انداختم. کپه پارچه‌ای تاشده به رنگ کرم بود که پولک و منجوق‌های ریزی در بعضی جاهایش می‌درخشید. مویرا پرسید:

\- به رِیوِن می‌گی؟

\- فکر می‌کنم باید بگیم. می‌تونه باهاش کنار بیاد. هر چی زودتر بفهمه بهتره. و بهتره از زبون خودمون بشنوه تا یکی دیگه. تا کِی می‌تونه توی کانون بمونه؟

\- تا وقتی به سن قانونی برسه. کانون براش بهتره. چون کس دیگه‌ای رو نداره، احتمالاً بفرستنش یتیم‌خونه.

مویرا آهی کشید.

\- باورم نمی‌شه دست به این کار زد. آخه هیچ به دخترش فکر نکرد؟؟

به ذرات ریزی که درون فنجان شناور بودند خیره شدم.

\- ما که نمی‌دونیم بهش چی گذشته. شاید با خودش این‌طور فکر کرده که زندگی رِیوِن بدون اون بهتره. به هر حال احتمالش زیاد بود که دوباره رِیوِن رو بسپرن به خودش.

قهوه‌ی نیمه‌ولرم را تا نصفه نوشیدم و سعی کردم به مزه‌اش دقت نکنم. ادامه دادم:

\- دلیلش هر چی هم که بود، ما نمی‌تونیم قضاوتش کنیم. فعلاً وظیفه‌ی ما نگهداری از رِیوِنه.

مویرا فنجان خالیِ خودش را بالا گرفت و با یک حرکت درون سطح زباله‌ی روبه‌رویش انداخت. سرش را چرخاند و به ساختمان مهیب زندان خیره شد.

\- گاهی به این فکر می‌کنم که چند نفر از اون بچه‌ها قراره کارشون به این‌جا ختم بشه..؟ خیلیاشون فقط توی کانونن چون سن‌شون برای این‌جا بودن پایینه. به محض این که به سن قانونی برسن، انتقالشون می‌دن.

\- توی این مورد کاری از دست ما بر نمیاد. ولی می‌تونیم بهشون امید بدیم که تسلیم نشن.

به چهره‌ی مادر رِیوِن فکر کردم، به فرورفتگی روی گردنش و رد کبودی که به جا مانده بود و زبانش که دیگر داخل دهانش نمی‌ماند.

\- زندگی هنوز براشون جریان داره. فقط باید روزهای زندانی بودن رو پشت سر بذارن.

مویرا سرش را پایین انداخت. دستش را به سمتم دراز کرد و آهسته انگشتم را نوازش کرد. با لبخند ضعیفی پرسید:

\- چیزی هم هست که بتونه شک به اون قلب خوش‌بینِ تو بندازه؟

دست دیگرم را روی دستش گذاشتم و آهسته فشار دادم. مویرا آهسته نفسی کشید و دست آزادش را به چشمش مالید.

\- کار کتابخونه چطور پیش رفت؟ با اریک خوب کنار اومدی. عجیبه.

\- عجیب؟

\- کسی زیاد نتونسته با اریک گرم بگیره.

\- راستی، حالا که بحث اریک شد.. روان‌کاوِ اریک کیه؟

\- خودم.

با تعجب برگشتم و به مویرا نگاه کردم.

\- خودت؟ وقت هم می‌کنی؟

\- آره، به اندازه‌ای که نیاز باشه. این‌جوری براش بهتره. شخصیتش درون‌گرائه و نیاز به تنها بودن بیشتری داره.

در حالی که به فکر فرو رفته بودم گفتم:

\- انگار با غذا خوردن مشکل داره. دلیل خاصی داره؟

مویرا قبل از جواب دادن کمی سکوت کرد:

\- آره. به خاطر اتفاقیه که براش افتاده. فکر نکنم بتونم بهت بگم.

\- عیبی نداره. درک می‌کنم. حتی به دوستای نزدیکش هم چیزی نگفته.

\- آره. با گفتنش راحت نیست. هنوز باهاش کنار نیومده.

مویرا از جا بلند شد. بقیه‌ی قهوه را نوشیدم و من هم بلند شدم. دسته‌ی پلاستیک را در مشتم فشردم و به این فکر کردم که چطور باید این خبر را به رِیوِن بدهم.

شب بود که برگشتیم و یک‌راست به سالن غذاخوری رفتیم. رِیوِن چنگال‌به‌دست از سر میزش برایم سر تکان داد و اریک که کنارش نشسته بود با نگاه خیره مرا دنبال کرد. به سمت میز خودمان رفتم و نشستم. مویرا را کنار در ورودی دیدم که با مردی پوشیده در لباس رسمی حرف می‌زد. مرد که از در خارج شد و رفت، مویرا به سمت میز آمد.

\- اون کی بود؟

\- اولیور پلات. اون یکی مدیرمون.

\- رفت؟

\- آره. زیاد این‌جا نمیاد. امروز موقتی برای کارای رِیوِن اومده بود.

مویرا سر برگرداند و گردن کشید تا به رِیوِن نگاهی بیندازد. آهی کشید. اورورو مونرو [اِستورم] لقمه‌اش را قورت داد و آهسته پرسید:

\- چی شده؟

بقیه‌ی کسانی که سر میز بودند نیز توجهشان جلب شد؛ انگار که خودشان هم قصد پرسیدن این سؤال را داشتند. مویرا نگاهی به من انداخت؛ انگار که بخواهد بگوید گفتن یا نگفتنش تصمیم خودم است. به چهره‌های کنجکاو و منتظر روبه‌رویم نگاه کردم، و آهسته سر تکان دادم.


	14. Chapter 14

**اریک** **:**

\- با ترس، آزادی نه امروز میاد، نه امسال، و نه هیچ وقت دیگه.

مرد روبه‌رویم این را گفت و یک قدم جلو آمد. پایش که به زمین رسید، کفشش ترکید. انگشت‌های متورمش از بین باقی‌مانده‌ها‌ی کفش بیرون زد. یک قدم دیگر برداشت و پای دیگرش هم به همان وضع افتاد. قدم به قدم، اجزای بدنش باد می‌کردند و متورم و بزرگ و بزرگ‌تر می‌شدند. به یک قدمی‌ام که رسید، تبدیل به کپه‌ای گوشت لخت و صورتی‌رنگِ تپنده شده و به اندازه‌ای رسیده بود که برای نگاه کردن به آن، مجبور بودم سرم را کاملاً بالا بگیرم.

به سمت من خم شد، سرم را در دستش گرفت، و توانستم حس کنم که به راحتی شروع به بلند کردن هیکلم کرد. با یک چشمی که هنوز بین انگشتانش گیر نیفتاده بود، نگاهش کردم. صدای خفه و بمش در تمام وجودم پیچید:

\- با ترس و با سازش، آزادی نه امروز میاد، نه امسال، و نه هیچ وقت دیگه.

خیسی بزاغش را حس کردم که از دهانش بیرون می‌پاشید و بوی تعفنی که تا به حال نظیرش را استشمام نکرده بودم، سرم را به دوران انداخت.

فشار انگشتانش را حس کردم که جمع و جمع‌تر می‌شدند. آن یک چشمم هم بین گوشت متورم دستش محو شد و تاریکی همه جا را فرا گرفت. می‌دانستم که چیزی تا له شدن سرم نمانده. صدایم در نمی‌آمد، و حتی اگر هم در می‌آمد، چیزی برای گفتن نداشتم. چشمانم را بستم و-

خیس عرق از خواب پریدم و سر جایم نشستم. دستم را روی قفسه‌ی سینه‌ام گذاشتم و به لباسم چنگ زدم و از خودم دورش کردم؛ انگار که با این کار می‌توانستم راحت‌تر نفس بگیرم.

بعد از چند ثانیه که انگار به اندازه‌ی چند ساعت گذشت، بالآخره آرام گرفتم و توانستم بی‌صدا نفس بکشم. چشمانم که تا آن موقع از وحشت باز مانده بودند را بستم و به هم فشردم. خودم را دوباره روی تخت پرت کردم و غلت زدم.

دیگر صدایی به جز صدای شب و ضربان قلبم شنیده نمی‌شد. دوباره غلت زدم. نمی‌خواستم بخوابم. از دوباره خوابیدن وحشت داشتم. لای چشمانم را باز کردم و نگاهم به جلد سبز کتاب کنار تخت افتاد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> freedom will not come  
> today, this year  
> nor ever  
> through compromise and fear.


	15. Chapter 15

**چارلز:**

بی‌حواس مشغول شستن ظرف‌ها بودم که صدایی باعث شد لیوان از دستم لیز بخورد و با صدای بلندی داخل سینک بیفتد.

\- ماجرا چی بود؟

با چشمان گشاد به کسی که در نیمه‌تاریکِ آشپزخانه ایستاده بود نگاه کردم.

\- اریک! بچه، منو این‌جوری نترسون.

برگشتم و لیوان را برداشتم و آن را به دنبال ترک چرخاندم.

\- جنابعالی نباید خواب باشی؟

\- شما چی؟ نباید پیش رِیوِن باشی؟

\- .. خواب بود. منم خوابم نبرد.

\- مربوط به رِیوِنه، نه؟ چی شده؟

کمی در سکوت به کارم ادامه دادم. دروغ یا مخفی‌کاری فایده‌ای نداشت.

\- مادرش مُرده.

قدم‌های بلندش را حس کردم که سریع نزدیک شدند:

\- اعدامش کردن؟؟

\- نه. خودکشی کرده.

\- چی؟؟

\- خودشو کشته.

\- خودم می‌دونم خودکشی ینی چی! فقط باورم نمی‌شه همچین کاری کرد!

جوابی ندادم.

\- خوب کار خودشو راحت کرد!

به کابینت کنار سینک تکیه داد.

\- به رِیوِن گفتین؟

\- نه هنوز.

\- چطوری می‌خوای بگی؟

آهی کشیدم.

\- نمی‌دونم اریک.

\- می‌خوای من بگم؟

\- نه، همچین مسئولیت سنگینی رو نمی‌تونم به تو بسپرم. فقط.. پیش رِیوِن از مادرش بد نگو. هر چقدرم که به نظرت کارش اشتباه بوده. خودت می‌دونی که رِیوِن چقدر مادرشو دوست داره.

اریک چیزی نگفت. سعی کردم بحث را عوض کنم. نیم‌نگاهی به او انداختم و به زور لبخندی زدم.

\- کتاب دستت نمی‌بینم.

\- آدم که گنجشو همه جا نمی‌بره. رفتم یه جای امن چالش کردم.

لحن جدی‌اش باعث شد که با حیرت نگاهش کنم.

\- چی؟!

\- شوخی کردم بابا!

چشم‌غره‌ای به او رفتم. سپس پلکی زدم و به پاهایش نگاه کردم.

\- تو چرا از چند هفته پیش انقدر قدت بلند شده؟

اریک تکیه‌اش را گرفت و به خودش نگاهی انداخت. متفکر گفت:

\- جدی؟

سپس نگاهی به سرتاپای من انداخت. دوباره به کابینت تکیه داد، دست‌به‌سینه شد، و گفت:

\- تویی که قوز کردی.

بشقابی را تکان دادم تا آبش گرفته شود و خسته گفتم:

\- جدی..

سپس دستم را به سمت راستم دراز کردم و پارچه‌ای را برداشتم و به سمت اریک پرت کردم.

\- بیکار وایسنتا، پسر. دست بجنبون.

اریک پارچه را در هوا گرفت، نوچی گفت، و زیر لب غرغر کرد. اما بعد شروع به خشک کردن ظرف‌هایی شد که شسته بوده و در سبد گذاشته بودم.

\- امروز چی داشتی می‌گفتی اریک؟ یه چیزی راجع به بچگی و اینا؟

اریک در سکوت دو بشقاب را خشک کرد و کنار گذاشت.

\- نه، هیچی.

یک دقیقه در سکوت گذشت که اریک گفت:

\- راستی برای کتاب ممنونم. در عوضش چیکار می‌تونم بکنم؟

دهانم را باز کردم تا بگویم که فکرش را نکند، اما مکث کردم. مشخص بود که اریک مشتاق جبران است. هوم بلند و کش‌داری گفتم و تظاهر کردم که سخت به فکر فرو رفته‌ام. به حباب‌های ریز و درشت داخل سینک خیره شدم و به خودم که آمدم، دیدم واقعاً به فکر فرو رفته بودم. به پدرم و بعد به مادر رِیوِن فکر کردم. چهره‌شان با آن چشم‌های بی‌روح از ذهنم بیرون نمی‌رفت. بالآخره گفتم:

\- اریک. می‌دونم با خودت می‌گی زندگی باهات بد تا کرده و لابد فکر می‌کنی زندگی یه عوضی به‌تمام‌معناست، مگه نه؟ ولی اون فقط یه آینه‌ست که بازتاب کارای آدما رو نشون می‌ده. گاهی انقدر زشتی و سیاهی توی آینه‌مون می‌بینیم که فکر می‌کنیم دیگه راهی برای تغییر نیست. و دیگه فقط می‌خوایم بزنیم آینه رو بشکونیم. ولی تنها کاری که باید بکنی اینه که مسیر انعکاسشو آروم‌آروم تغییر بدی. اگه خودت زورشو نداری، اشکالی نداره که کمک بگیری. از ضعف‌هات نترس. از زخم‌هات نترس. از چیزی که پای تو رو به این‌جا کشونده نترس. گاهی با آغوشِ باز پذیرفتنشون اوضاع رو خیلی بهتر می‌کنه.

نفس عمیقی کشیدم و ادامه دادم:

\- ازت می‌خوام قول بدی. به من نه، به خودت قول بده که سعی‌ت رو بکنی. لازم نیست این آینه بدون دیدن نور کارش تموم بشه.

نگاهش کردم و گفتم:

\- خب؟

اریک مات و مبهوت زیر لب گفت:

\- خب..

کمی مکث کرد و گفت:

\- ولی من می‌تونم از خود آدما انتقامم رو بگیرم.

لحن سردش باعث شد دست از کارم بکشم. به نیم‌رخش نگاه کردم و آرام گفتم:

\- انتقام بهت کمکی نمی‌کنه.

\- یکی دیگه از اون بازتاب‌هایی که گفتی کم می‌شه. نمی‌شه؟

\- ارزشِ این که خودت به یه بازتابِ بد تبدیل بشی رو داره؟ یا ارزشِ شکستن آینه‌ی یه نفر دیگه رو داره؟

\- داره..

صدایش رفته‌رفته آرام شد. دست‌هایش را به لبه‌ی کابینت تکیه داد و سرش را پایین انداخت. به نفس‌های لرزانش گوش می‌دادم که چشمم به چیزی افتاد. دستم را خشک کردم و بازویش را گرفتم. مقاومتی نکرد اما سرش همچنان پایین بود.

\- واقعاً ارزششو داره؟

آستینش را بالا کشیدم و رد زخم‌های روی پوستش را به نمایش گذاشتم.

\- اریک، انتقام واقعاً کمک می‌کنه آروم بشی؟

به جای جواب، فقط دستش را کشید و آستینش را پایین آورد.

\- یکی یه زمانی بهم گفت که با ترس، آزادی نه امروز میاد، نه امسال، و نه هیچ وقت دیگه..

سکوت. سرش را بالا آورد و به من خیره شد. نگاهم به اریک بود اما کم‌کم دیگر او را نمی‌دیدم. انگار چراغی ته ته ذهنم روشن شده بود. عرق سردی را احساس کردم که پشت گردنم شکل می‌گرفت.

\- .. چی؟

\- یادت میاد؟

\- این یکی از شعرای هیوزه..

\- آره. تو..

آب دهانش را قورت داد و مستقیم به من خیره شد.

\- تو یه نقاب روی صورتته، نه؟

\- .. نقاب؟

\- آره. یه نقاب از جنس برگ. یه برگ گنده که فقط دو تا سوراخ جای چشم داره.

ضربان قلبم را حس کردم که شدت گرفت و راه گلویم بسته شد.

\- وقتی بچه بودم.. تو از کجا می‌دونی؟

اریک جوابی نداد. به اطراف نگاهی انداخت و با دیدن چاقویی، جلو رفت و آن را برداشت. قبل از این که حواسم سر جایش بیاید، آستینش را بالا برد و چاقو را چند بار روی بازویش، روی جای زخم‌های قبلی کشید. با دیدن خونی که جوشید و بیرون آمد، با چشم‌های گشادشده دستم را به سمتش دراز کردم:

\- اریک!

جلو رفتم که چاقو را به سمتم گرفت. وقتی دید که متوقف شده‌ام و جلوتر نمی‌آیم، دستش را بالا گرفت و نشانم داد.

\- بخونش. اون شعرو برای یه پسربچه‌ی تنها و زخمی بخون.

\- چی؟ منظورت چیه؟

\- شعر! بخونش.

نگاهم به جای زخم‌های اریک بود که حالا چند رد نازک از خون از میانشان جاری می‌شد. دو تایشان به هم رسیدند، یکی شدند، و با سرعت بیشتری از بازوی اریک به پایین سر خوردند.

\- .. با ترس و با سازشـ -

\- نه. تو این‌جوری نمی‌خوندیش. دوباره. از اول.

مغزم دیوانه‌وار کار می‌کرد. دانه‌های عرق دانه دانه از گردنم سر می‌خوردند و به داخل پیراهنم می‌رفتند.

\- با ترس، آزادی نه امروز میاد..

لبخند کم‌رنگی روی لب‌های اریک شکل گرفت. سرش را انگار که بخواهد تأیید کند، آهسته تکان داد.

نگاهم به اریک بود اما حرکت آهسته‌ی دستش را دیدم.

\- نه امسال..

اریک دستم را چسبید و محکم فشرد.

\- و نه هیچ وقت دیگه.

فضای اطرافم تغییر کرد. انگار به گذشته برگشته بودم. از دو دایره‌ی مقابل چشمانم، پسربچه‌ای وحشت‌زده و پوشیده در خاک و خون، که در خودش مچاله شده و گوش‌هایش را گرفته. لب‌هایم را حس کردم که تکان خوردند و اصواتی که از حنجره‌ام خارج می‌شدند. سپس به جلو خم شدم، دستش را محکم چسبیدم، و به زور از جا بلندش کردم. نگاهم را به دستم برگرداندم. با دیدن خون تازه‌ی رویش، به خودم آمدم و سرم را بالا آوردم. فضای نیمه‌روشن آشپزخانه و پسری که روبه‌رویم ایستاده بود و تماس دست‌هایمان که انگار گذشته را به حال، و حال را به آینده پیوند می‌داد.


	16. Chapter 16

**اریک، 7 سال قبل:**

دست‌هایم را که سپرِ بدنم کرده بودم مشت کردم و منتظر ماندم. منتظر پایان باران لگدها. منتظر این که بالآخره حلقه‌ای که به دورم زده بودند را باز کنند و به نور خورشید اجازه بدهند که به زخم‌هایم بتابد و خشک‌شان کند.

وقتی دیدند از مشت و لگدهایشان واکنشی نشان نمی‌دهم، صدایشان بلند شد:

\- هرزه کوچولو!

\- خودتم خوشت میاد، نه؟!

\- مگه می‌شه خوشش نیاد! نگاش کن! اصن واسه همین کار به دنیا اومده!

\- اگه با ما هم راه میومدی، کار به این‌جا نمی‌کشید!

\- راست می‌گه دیگه! خسیس نباش پسر!

نقطه‌ضعفم دست‌شان آمده بود. از حرف‌هایشان و چیزهایی که خطابم می‌کردند، حالم به هم می‌خورد. مشت‌هایم را باز کردم و روی گوش‌هایم گرفتم. خنده‌هایشان به هوا رفت. لگدی به دستم خورد که باعث شد صدای زنگی داخل گوشم بپیچد. با وجود دردی که در سرم پیچید، دستم را برنداشتم. لگد دیگری به دستم خورد و این بار گوشم شروع به سوختن کرد. مایع لزج و داغی را حس کردم که از گوشه‌ی دستم روان شد. انگشتانی دستم را که حالا از عرق و خون خیس شده بود، چسبید و سعی کرد آن را کنار ببرد.

چشمانم را محکم به هم فشردم، دهانم را باز کردم، و با تمام وجودم جیغ کشیدم.

و ناگهان، همه چیز متوقف شد. حتی متوجه نشدم کِی جیغ کشیدنم را تمام کرده بودم. فقط صدای نفس نفس زدن خودم را می‌شنیدم. کمی صبر کردم. تا ده شمردم. دست‌هایم را باز و دوباره مشت کردم. صدایی نمی‌آمد. یک بار دیگر تا ده شمردم. آهسته دست‌هایم را پایین آوردم و بدن مچاله‌شده‌ام را آرام باز کردم. کسی نبود. صدایی نمی‌آمد. با نفس‌های لرزان بلند شدم و سر جایم نشستم.

نه، یک نفر آن‌جا بود. یک پسر در ده قدمی‌ام. تی‌شرتی سفید و لباس یک‌سره‌ی قهوه‌ای روی آن پوشیده بود . چکمه‌های گِلی به پا داشت. صورتش را با چیزی سبزرنگ پوشانده بود، شاخه‌ای ضخیم و بلند در دستش داشت، و دست دیگرش را به کمرش زده بود. یک بار پلک زدم. با برگ پهن درختی برای خودش ماسک درست کرده بود. نفسم را حبس کردم، تکانی به پاهای دردناکم دادم، و آماده‌ی فرار شدم. اما پسر حرکتی نکرد. همان‌جا با پاهایش که با فاصله از هم باز شده بودند ایستاده بود. به دو سوراخی که در برگ به وجود آورده بود خیره شدم. به نظر می‌آمد به من نگاه می‌کند.

چنان سکوتی بینمان بود که وقتی شروع به صحبت کرد، ناخوداگاه کمی به عقب پریدم.

\- با ترس، آزادی نه امروز میاد، نه امسال، و نه هیچ وقت دیگه.

با قدم‌های آرام اما محکم، جلو آمد. در یک‌قدمی‌ام که ایستاد، می‌توانستم برق آبی چشمانش را ببینم. دستش را به سمت من دراز کرد.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SYML – Better


	17. Chapter 17

**چارلز:**

بتادین را روی زخم ریختم و در جوابِ ناله‌ی اریک پرسیدم:

\- آسیب زدن به خودت خیلی برات عادی شده، نه؟

اریک با قیافه‌ی درهم جواب داد:

\- نه چندان. ولی الآن واقعاً نیاز بود، نه؟

\- می‌تونستی فقط بیای به خودم بگی.

\- بعید می‌دونستم یادت بیاد.

زیر لب گفتم:

\- کارت توی به یاد آوردن خاطرات بچگی خیلی خوبه پس.

نیش اریک باز شد.

\- ولی جدی مطمئن بودم خودتی. می‌دونی، حتی از اون اولین باری که دیدمت. نمی‌دونم چطوری، ولی مطمئن بودم. بعدشم که گفتی لنگستن می‌خوندی و کتابـ - آخ! آروم!

\- ببخشید

گره‌ی بانداژ سفیدرنگ را شل‌تر کردم و خیره به پوست بی‌رنگ دستش که با استخوان چسبیده بود زیر لب گفتم:

\- اریک، خیلی داری لاغر می‌شی.

اریک جوابی نداد. کمی به حرکات دستم زل زد و بعد انگشتش را روی پوست پایین انگشت اشاره‌ی من گذاشت.

\- حتی این زخمه هم از اون موقع مونده.

سرش را بالا آورد و به من نگاه کرد.

آهی کشیدم و من هم انگشتم را روی زخم، کنار انگشت اریک گذاشتم. سطح زخم تیره‌تر از پوست اطرافش بود و و برآمدگی‌هایی داشت که حالا دیگر نرم شده و از زمختیِ اولیه‌ش در آمده بودند.

\- آره. شاهکار برادرمه.

\- داداش داری؟

\- برادرخونده.

کمی سکوت کردم و سپس گفتم:

\- پس فهمیدی که متن شعرو عوض کردم. انتظارشو داشتم بری سراغش..

چهره‌اش را در هم برد:

\- ترس خوب نیست، ولی سازش خوبه؟

\- آدما بدون سازش نمی‌تونن زندگی کنن.

\- ولی من دارم زندگی می‌کنم، نه؟

\- پس چرا این‌جایی؟

\- هر کاری کردم انتخاب خودم بود، ولی بازم زنده‌م و دارم زندگی می‌کنم.

دست باندپیچی‌شده‌اش را در دو دستم گرفتم و به او خیره شدم.

\- فکر می‌کنی بتونی بهم اعتماد کنی و بگی که چیکار کردی؟

چند ثانیه به من خیره شد و سپس سرش را پایین انداخت.

\- شاید بعداً.

آستین پیراهنش را پایین کشیدم و سر جایم ایستادم. وسایل را که جمع کردم، برگشتم و از اریک که همچنان نشسته بود پرسیدم:

\- نمی‌خوای پاشی؟

دستش را به سمتم دراز کرد. _بازم این صحنه.._ دستم را جلو بردم و دستش را گرفتم. ایستاد و قبل از این که برگردم، فشار انگشتانش را بیشتر کرد و دستش را همراه با دست من به سمت خودش کشید و مرا در آغوش کوچکش فرو برد. با این که روی نوک پا ایستاده بود، باز هم مجبور شدم خم بشوم تا حلقه‌ی دستانش از هم باز نشود. گیج بودم. نمی‌دانستم باید چه احساسی داشته باشم. خیلی ریزاندام و بی‌گناه به نظر می‌رسید. در چنین مواقعی شک می‌کردم که او را به دلیلی موجه به آن‌جا آورده باشند.

صدایش، با شادی‌ای که تا به حال از او ندیده بودم، در گوشم پیچید:

\- خیلی خوشحالم که پیدات کردم.

به چشم‌هایش که حالا اثری از خشونت و سردیِ قبل درشان نبود و معصوم و ساده به نظر می‌رسیدند، نگاه کردم.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold - Quiet Now


	18. Chapter 18

چند ثانیه به دستگیره‌ی در اتاق رِیوِن خیره ماندم. دسته‌ی مشما را در مشتم فشردم و بعد از نفسی عمیق، چند ضربه به در اتاق رِیوِن زدم. صدای ضعیف رِیوِن را که شنیدم، وارد شدم. پشت به در روی زمین، با پاهای تاشده از پشت، نشسته و سرش پایین بود. در را بستم و جلو رفتم. پلاستیک را زمین گذاشتم و کنارش نشستم. عروسک مادرش در دستش بود. با فکر این که باز هم خوابش نبرده بود، پرسیدم:

\- رِیوِن؟ از کِی بیداری؟ چرا نیومدی پیش من؟

\- مامانم بیدارم کرد.

\- کِی؟

\- وقتی آفتاب در اومد.

به نیم‌رخش خیره شدم. چشم از عروسک برنمی‌داشت.

\- چی گفتش؟

\- هیچی. فقط بیدارم کرد و رفت.

نفسی عمیق و بی‌صدا کشیدم.

\- رِیوِن.. دیروز مامانت رو دیدم.

سرش را به سمت من چرخاند. لبخندی زدم و دستی به موهای سرخش کشیدم.

\- پس بگو رِیوِن موهاشو از کی داره.

\- حالش خوبه، نه؟؟

\- می‌دونی مُردن چه معنی‌ای داره، درسته؟

سر تکان داد.

\- خب، مامانت دیروز مُرد، رِیوِن.

واکنشی نشان نداد و با چشم‌های عسلی‌رنگش همچنان به من خیره ماند. پلاستیک کنارم را برداشتم و لباسِ داخلش را بیرون آوردم.

\- یادته گفتی مامانت قول لباس بهت داده بود؟ ببین..

تای لباس را باز کردم و جلویش نگه داشتم.

\- ببین، سر قولش موند.

لباس را گرفت و به آن زل زد. سپس نگاهش را من برگرداند.

\- مامانم مُرده؟

سر تکان دادم.

\- آره رِیوِن.

\- چرا؟ چطوری؟

\- خودش خودشو کُشت.

سر تکان داد؛ انگار که قانع شده باشد. لباس را روی زمین گذاشت و آرام شروع به تا کردنش کرد. چند بار پارچه‌ی آستین پیراهن کج شد و رِیوِن بعد از چند بار تلاش برای درست تا کردنش، بالآخره دستش را پایین انداخت. و بینی‌اش را بالا کشید. چند قطره‌ای را که روی لباس ریخت دیدم و دستم را جلو بردم که بغض رِیوِن ترکید و خودش را به سمت من انداخت. دستم را دورش حلقه کردم و لبم را گزیدم. از میان هق‌هق‌هایش آهسته گفتم:

\- مامانت زندگی خوبی با تو داشت. مطمئنم که بدون پشیمونی از دنیا رفت.

صدای فین کشیدنش را شنیدم.

\- می‌خوام ببینمش.

آهی کشیدم.

\- نمی‌شه رِیوِن.

کمی مکث کرد، سپس صورتش را از من فاصله داد و زیر لب گفت:

\- اگه نمرده باشه چی؟ شاید فقط خوابش برده.

\- می‌دونم سخته که قبولش کنی. ولی مامانت واقعاً مُرده.

سرش را به شدت به دو طرف تکان داد:

\- ولی همیشه همین‌جوری بود. یه جوری خوابش می‌برد که شبیه مُرده‌ها می‌شد. مطمئنم اگه من ببینمش می‌تونم بیدارش کنم! منو ببرین پیشش!!

-رِیوِن.

شانه‌هایش را گرفتم و مجبورش کردم که به من نگاه کند.

\- این بار واقعاً مُرده. نه خوابیده نه بیهوش شده.

دهانش را ورچید و چانه‌اش شروع به لرزیدن کرد. دوباره سرش را به شدت به چپ و راست تکان داد. دست‌هایش را مشت کرد و با تمام توانش به قفسه‌ی سینه‌ام کوبید.

\- نه، نه! دروغ می‌گی!

\- رِیوِن!

\- همه‌تون دروغ می‌گید.

وحشیانه خودش را به عقب و جلو تکان داد تا این که مجبور شدم دستم را از شانه‌هایش بردارم. روی دو پایش بلند شد و فریاد کشید:

\- همه‌تون آدمای بدی هستید!! فقط می‌خواید منو از مامانم جدا کنید!!

لگدی به پیراهن که روی زمین افتاده بود زد و بعد دوان‌دوان از اتاق خارج شد.

چند دقیقه سر جایم نشستم. به لباس که حالا نامرتب گوشه‌ی اتاق افتاده بود زل زدم. خودم را جلو کشیدم و برش داشتم. عقب و جلویش را نگاه کردم. سالم بود. آهسته تایش کردم و روی تخت رِیوِن گذاشتم.

نگاهی به اطراف اتاق انداختم. آن‌قدرها که انتظار داشتم به‌هم‌ریخته نبود. عکسی چسبیده به دیوارِ کنار تخت نظرم را جلب کرد. نیازی نبود جلو بروم تا بفهمم چیست. از دو نقطه‌ی قرمز عکس می‌شد فهمید که رِیوِن و مادرش بودند.

خواستم بلند شوم و بروم که با صدای پیام گوشی‌ام متوقف شدم. از هنک بود: _رِیوِن پیش منه._

قبل از آن که گوشی را داخل جیبم برگردانم، حضور کسی را احساس کردم. برگشتم و اریک را در چارچوب در دیدم. نگاه نگرانش با ملاقه‌ای که دستش بود منظره‌ای دیدنی را به وجود آورده بود.

\- بهش گفتی؟

نگاهم را از او گرفتم تا لبخند ناخودآگاهم را پنهان کنم. بی‌هدف اطراف اتاق چرخاندم.

\- آره.

\- مث این که خوب باهاش کنار نیومد.

\- اگه خوب کنار میومد باید تعجب می‌کردیم. این واکنشا طبیعیه.

\- خودت خوبی؟

لبخندی به اریک زدم.

\- خوبم. تو چطوری؟

\- حالا که تو خوبی منم خوبم.

از کنارش رد زدم و ضربه‌ی آهسته‌ای به شانه‌اش زدم. چشمم به دستش و بانداژ کرم‌رنگ افتاد.

\- دستت چی؟

اریک هم به دستش نگاه کرد.

\- مویرا بانداژشو برام عوض کرد.

همان‌طور که وارد اتاقم می‌شدم پرسیدم:

\- چیزی نپرسید؟

\- نچ.

سرکی به داخل اتاقم کشید. وقتی برگشتم و نگاهش کردم، توجهش به ملاقه‌ی در دستش جلب شد.

\- آها اممم.. من باید برم. مویرا گفت شیر گرم کنم.

لبخندی زدم و این بار پنهانش نکردم. چپ‌چپ نگاهش کردم.

\- خودت هم بخور. داری هر روز لاغرتر می‌شی.

فقط سر تکان داد.

\- رِیوِن هم پیش هنک بود فک کنم. نگرانش نباش.

دستی به سمتم تکان داد و رفت.


	19. Chapter 19

**جون 2001**

رِیوِن بیشتر و بیشتر از من فاصله می‌گرفت و در خودش فرو می‌رفت. می‌دیدم که حضور هنک حالش را بهتر می‌کند، و کاری از دست من بر نمی‌آمد به جز این که صبر کنم و به رِیوِن فرصت بدهم. همچنان پافشاری می‌کرد که مادرش هنوز زنده است، بنابراین هنک پیشنهادی داد: که او را به دیدن مادرش ببرند. من مخالف بودم اما مویرا گفت که رویش فکر می‌کند.

وقتی در نهایت مویرا موافقت کرد، رِیوِن باز هم حاضر نبود من همراهی‌اش کنم. به مویرا گفتم:

\- مجبورش نکن. با هنک راحت‌تره.

\- چارلز، مطمئنی؟

سر تکان دادم و خیره به هنک و رِیوِن که با فاصله از ما کنار استخر ایستاده بودند نگاه کردم. رِیوِن چمباتمه زده بود و با چیزی روی زمین ور می‌رفت.

\- این لحظه‌ی سختیه براش. بهتره اون موقع هنک پیشش باشه.

و بعد از این که خارج شدن سه نفرشان از کانون را تماشا کردم، کمی بی‌هدف در محوطه پرسه زدم و در نهایت لب استخر نشستم. نگاهم از در خروجی به روی چمن‌ها کشیده شد، به طرحی که رِیوِن با گل و برگ و شاخه درست کرده بود. باد به همشان ریخته بود و نمی‌شد فهمید چه طرحی بوده.

\- راسته که مامانِ رِیوِن مُرده؟

برگشتم و با الکس که روی لبه‌ی طرف دیگرِ استخر ایستاده بود، روبه‌رو شدم.

\- .. الکس.. خبر پخش نکن.

\- شماها کُشتینش؟

با حیرت نگاهش کردم.

\- چی؟! نه!

\- کُشتیش تا رِیوِن مجبور بشه این‌جا بمونه، نه؟

\- الکس..

وارد استخر شد، لباسم را گرفت، و از پشت کشید. قبل از آن که به خودم بیایم، داخل استخر افتادم. دست‌وپازنان خودم را بالا کشیدم و لبه‌ی استخر را چسبیدم. چشمانم را فشار دادم و الکس را دیدم که دوان‌دوان دور می‌شد. خودم را بیرون می‌کشیدم که متوجه شدم الکس روی زمین افتاده و کسی هم بالای سرش ایستاده بود.

\- اریک..

به سرعت خودم را بهشان رساندم. نزدیک که می‌شدم صدای داد و فریادهایشان واضح‌تر می‌شد:

\- گفتم که چرت و پرت از خودت در نیار!!

\- هر کاری بخوام می‌کنم! مگه بابامی تو؟!

\- **اریک!**

اریک که حالا روی کمر الکس نشسته بود، با دست‌های مشت‌کرده و صورتی سرخ به سمتم برگشت.

\- پاشو!

صدای الکس دوباره توجه اریک را جلب کرد:

\- تو خودت بدتر از همه‌شونی! با اون سابقه‌ی درخشانت!

اریک لحظه‌ای مکث کرد، سپس مشتی به چانه‌ی الکس زد، یقه‌هایش را گرفت، و او را بالا کشید،. از گوشه‌ی چشمم لوگان را دیدم که به سمت ما می‌دوید. اریک با صدایی که از شدت خشم به لرزه افتاده بود در صورت الکس عربده کشید:

\- **تو هیچی از من یا گذشته‌ی درخشانم نمی‌دونی!!**

لوگان که به اریک رسیده بود، دو دستش را از پشت به صورت عمودی دور شانه‌های اریک حلقه کرد و به راحتی او را عقب کشید. اریک لگدزنان ادامه داد:

\- **اگه بازم دهنت رو باز کنی و ازش کس و شر بیرون بریزی، همون گذشته‌ی درخشانم رو میارم جلوی چشات!!**

صدای لوگان که سعی در آرام کردن اوضاع داشت، از بین فریادهای اریک به زحمت به گوش می‌رسید. خودم را بین اریک و الکس، که حالا کشان‌کشان خودش را عقب می‌کشید، انداختم و مچ دست‌های اریک را گرفتم. اریک با دیدن من لگدزدنش را متوقف کرد.

\- بسه!

نفس‌زنان کمی به من خیره شد و بعد نگاهش را گرفت. اریک که کمی آرام گرفت، برگشتم و به سمت الکس رفتم.

\- پاشو.

الکس شوکه به سرعت روی دو پا ایستاد. مستقیم در چشم‌هایش زل زدم.

\- این که چه فکری راجع به بقیه می‌کنی به خودت مربوط می‌شه. کسی غیر از خودت نمی‌تونه جلوشون رو بگیره. ولی حق نداری اوضاع رو برای رِیوِن یا بقیه ی بچه ها سخت‌تر از اینی که هست بکنی. با تهمت زدن به این که ما مادرش رو کشتم یا هر چیز دیگه، به هیچ چیزی نمی‌رسی. اگه قصدت اینه که درِ این‌جا رو تخته کنن، با این کارا فقط مطمئن‌ترشون می‌کنی که باید همچین جایی نگهت دارن. فهمیدی؟

الکس که نگاهش بین من و اریک جابه‌جا می‌شد، آهسته سر تکان داد. ضربه‌ای آهست به شانه‌اش زدم.

\- حرفای اریک رو جدی نگیر. نباید دست روی گذشته‌ش می‌ذاشتی. خودت بهتر باید بدونی چقدر روش حساسه.

این بار نگاه الکس روی من متمرکز شد.

\- بعداً از دلش در بیار.

الکس یک بار پلک زد. نگاهی به زخم‌هایش انداختم.

\- الآنم بدو برو درمونگاه.

این را گفتم و رویم را برگرداندم.


	20. Chapter 20

وارد درمانگاه که شدم، اریک را هم کنار الکس دیدم. هر دویشان را روی یک تخت نشانده بودند و اِستورم زخم‌هایشان را تمیز می‌کرد. جای چنگ‌هایی روی صورت اریک دیده می‌شد که فکر کنم فقط نشانه‌ی دفاع الکس در برابرش بوده. نگاه اریک به بیرون از پنجره و سر الکس هم پایین بود.

به لوگان که دست‌به‌سینه گوشه‌ی اتاق ایستاده بود اشاره کردم که می‌تواند برود. اِستورم با دیدنم لبخندی زد. در جواب او سری تکان دادم و در جواب نگاه خیره‌ی اریک هم اخمی کردم. اریک بی هیچ حرفی دوباره سرش را به سمت پنجره چرخاند. وقتی کار اِما تمام شد، جلو رفتم و گفتم:

\- الکس، رِیوِن برگشته. فکر کنم بخوای بری باهاش صحبت کنی، نه؟

اِستورم دستش را پشت الکس گذاشت و تشویقش کرد که بلند شود. بعد از رفتنشان، کنار اریک نشستم. بدون این که سرش را برگرداند، پرسید:

\- خب؟ رِیوِن چطور بود؟

\- .. شوکه، ولی فکر کنم بالآخره قبول کردش. از این نظر حالش بهتره.

\- چیزی نگفت بهت؟

\- بغلم کرد.

\- همین؟

\- خودش کلی حرفه، نیس؟

نفسی بیرون دادم و به نیم‌رخش خیره شدم.

\- اریک، اگه می‌خوای عذرخواهی کـ -

سرش را به سمت من برگرداند.

\- هان؟ چه عذرخواهی‌ای؟

کمی نگاهش کردم. به نظر نمی‌آمد شوخی بکند.

\- به خاطر کارت با الکس.

\- برا چی باید عذرخواهی کنم؟ خیلیم خوب کردم.

چشم‌غره‌ای به او رفتم که زبانش را بیرون آورد و سرش را پایین انداخت و به انگشتانش زل زد. جلوی خنده‌ام را گرفتم.

\- الکس رو ترسوندم؟

آهی بی‌صدا کشیدم.

\- واسه همین می‌گم از دلش در بیار.

رویش را به سمت من برگرداند.

\- تو هم ترسیدی؟

یک ابرویم را بالا بردم.

\- نه. ولی به جاش تا جا داره عصبانی شدم.

نیم‌لبخندی گوشه‌ی لبش ظاهر شد.

\- واسه اونم باید عذرخواهی کنم؟

\- نه، بهت تخفیف می‌دم. همون الکس کافیه.

نگاهش را دوباره به بیرون از پنجره برگرداند.

\- هوا داره گرم می‌شه.

\- خوبه یا بد؟

\- نمی‌دونم. منو یاد هفت سال پیش می‌ندازه.

کمی به روبه‌رویش زل زد.

\- به گمونم هم خوبه هم بد.

زیر لب گفتم:

\- خاطرات جدید می‌سازی. جای قبلیا رو می‌گیرن.

چیزی نگفت و با نگاهی که نشان می‌داد در افکارش عرق شده به روبه‌رویش زل زد.


	21. Chapter 21

\- چارلز! بیا تو.

در را بستم و جلو رفتم. مویرا همان‌طور که با برگه‌های روی میزش ور می‌رفت، به جلویش اشاره کرد.

\- بشین، چارلز.

روی مبل نشستم و به پنجره‌ها که حالا باز بودند نگاه کردم.

\- رِیوِن چه واکنشی نشون داد؟

مویرا کمی مکث کرد و سپس سرش را تکان داد.

\- اصلاً خوب نبود. وضع جسد مادرش از اون روزی که دیدیمش خیلی بدتر شده بود.

شانه‌هایش خم شدند و برگه‌های دستش را روی میز گذاشت.

\- ولی براش لازم بود.. این‌جا خبری نشد؟

کمی فکر کردم و با تردید گفتم:

\- اریک با الکس دعواش شد.. ولی چیز مهمی نبود. چیزی که نگرانم می‌کنه الکسه.

مویرا با کنجکاوی عینکش را برداشت و به من خیره شد. خنده‌ای عصبی کردم.

\- نمی‌دونم خیال‌پردازی خودشه یا کسی بهش چیزی گفته، ولی فکر می‌کنه ما این بلا رو سر مادر رِیوِن آوردیم تا بتونیم این کانون رو سرپا نگه داریم.

مویرا زیر خنده زد و بعد از این که سری تکان داد گفت:

\- باشه، فهمیدم. به جین در موردش می‌گم. راستی حرف اریک شد.. چارلز، همون طور که خودت هم می‌دونی، اریک روان‌کاو جدا نداره. بهت گفته بودم خودم حواسم بهش هست، ولی در واقع به خاطر اینه که روان‌کاوی نتونسته باهاش کنار بیاد.

\- اریک یکم بدقلقه.

\- دقیقاً، می‌دونم. و مثل این که تازگیا شما با هم خوب کنار اومدین، نه؟

سرم را نامطمئن تکان دادم.

\- می‌شه گفت.

مویرا دوباره عینکش را گذاشت و به برگه‌های روبه‌رویش نگاه انداخت.

\- من داشتم فکر می‌کردم- و البته با هنک هم مشورت کردم.. که شاید بهتر باشه رِیوِن رو به هنک بسپاریم و اریک رو هم به تو. راستش.. نمی‌دونم چرا تا حالا این کارو نکردم. این طوری خیلی منطقی‌تره. نظر تو چیه؟

\- برای رِیوِن خیلی بهتره.

\- فکر می‌کنی ممکنه اریک مخالفتی داشته باشه؟

\- بعید می‌دونم.

دستش را بالا برد و از پایین عینکف چشمانش را مالید. زیر لب گفت:

\- پس من کاراشو انجام می‌دم. فقط بعداً باید بیای و چند تا امضاء بکنی و پرونده‌شو بگیری.

سرم را تکان دادم و همان‌طور که بلند می‌شدم پرسیدم:

\- حالت خوبه؟ همه چی مرتبه؟

لبخند کم‌رنگی زد.

\- آره، آره.. فقط خسته‌م.

\- برات یه فنجون قهوه میارم.

\- خیلی ممنون می‌شم.

دستم را به دستگیره گرفتم که با صدای مردد مویرا متوقف شدم.

\- اممم، چارلز؟

برگشتم و مویرا را دیدم که روان‌نویسش را در دستش می‌چرخاند و نگاهش بین من و زمین در حرکت بود.

\- فردا شب تولد یکی از بچه‌هاست و می‌خوان جشن بگیرن. نظرت چیه ما بریم شام بیرون؟


	22. Chapter 22

**اریک:**

باز هم یکی دیگر از شب‌هایی بود که مویرا تا دیروقت در دفترش مانده بود. ساعت از 12 گذشته بود که با دو دست، کتاب قطور را بلند کردم و کنارم روی پتو گذاشتم. با یک حرکت از روی تخت پایین پریدم و از واحد خارج شدم.

سرکی در راهرو کشیدم و راه افتادم. هیچ صدایی به جز قدم‌های خفه‌ی خودم نمی‌آمد. روبه‌روی واحد 17 ایستادم، خلال دندان پشت گوشم را برداشتم و جلوی قفل در خم شدم. چوب ظریف خلال دندان را حس می‌کردم که بین پیچ و خم قفل خم می‌شد، و کم‌کم داشتم ناامید می‌شدم و به فکر خلال دندان دیگری بودم که با شنیدن صدای تق خفیفی، نیشخند زدم. در را به اندازه‌ی عرض بدنم باز کردم و داخل خزیدم.

سرم را به در اتاق سمت چپ چسباندم. خبری نبود. رِیوِن اگر بیدار باشد عادت به در سکوت ماندن ندارد.

دستگیره‌ی اتاق سمت راست را گرفتم و آماده بودم تا اگر قفل بود، به سراغ خلال دندان دیگری بروم. آن را چرخاندم و در که به سمت داخل هل خورد، نفس راحتی کشیدم. آهسته سرم را داخل بردم. قلبم با دیدن سر چارلز و موهای موج‌دارش را که از زیر ملحفه‌ی نازکی بیرون زده بود ریخت. به نظر نمی‌آمد بیدار شده باشد.

نیم‌خیز جلو رفتم و به تخت که رسیدم آهسته سر پا ایستادم. به پهلو خوابیده بود و پشتش به من بود. دهانش نیمه‌باز بود، رد نازکی از آب دهانش روان شده، و اخم ریزی ابروهایش را نزدیک هم آورده بود. آهسته خم شدم، دستم را جلو بردم، و انگشت اشاره‌ام را پایین پیشانی‌اش، بین دو ابرو فشار دادم. غرغر نامفهومی که چارلز زیر لب گفت، باعث شد دستم را کمی عقب بکِشم. آب دهانم را قورت دادم، دستم را روی شانه‌اش گذاشتم، و دو بار آرام و سپس دو بار دیگر محکم تکان دادم.

با بلندترین زمزمه‌ی ممکن گفتم:

\- چارلز!

چارلز آهسته لای چشم‌هایش را باز کرد. دوباره نیم‌خیز شدم، طوری که صورتم با لبه‌ی تخت هم‌راستا بود. چارلز دیگر حرکتی نکرد، انگار که فکر کرده بود خواب دیده است. از همان پایین دوباره تکانش دادم.

\- چارلز!

به سرعت سر جایش نشست و اطرافش را نگاه کرد. همان‌طور که یک چشمش را می‌مالید، چشم دیگرش به من افتاد. انگشتش رو چشمش متوقف شد. با حیرت و آهسته گفت:

\- اریک؟!

\- خودمم.

انگار که موج هشیاری چارلز را از جا پرانده باشد، چرخید و به سمت من خم شد. آهسته و زیر لب گفت:

\- اریک! این‌جا چیکار می‌کنی؟!

دستش را گرفتم و به سمت در کشاندم. چارلز ناخواسته از تخت پایین آمد و تلوتلخوران به دنبالم کشیده شد. کنار در، خواست کفش‌هایش را بپوشد که دستش را محکم‌تر کشیدم.

\- ولش کن! بیا.

این بار محکم سر جایش ایستاد و من را هم متوقف کرد.

\- اریک، ینی چی این کارا؟

برگشتم و مستقیم به او نگاه کردم.

\- مگه نمی‌خواستی گذشته‌م رو بدونی؟

حالت دفاعی‌اش آرام‌آرام از بین رفت و دستش را که چسبیده به دست من عقب کشیده بود آهسته پایین آورد تا دوباره آویزان ماند. وقتی جوابی نداد گفتم:

\- حالا میای یا نه؟

در واحد را نیمه‌باز گذاشتیم و روی نوک پا از راهرو گذشتیم و از خوابگاه خارج شدیم. به فضای باز که رسیدیم، شروع به دویدن کردم و چارلز هم به دنبالم کشیده شد. چمن‌ها صدای پاهایمان را خفه می‌کردند و دویدن را راحت‌تر. چارلز نفس‌زنان پرسید:

\- در واحدو چطوری باز کردی؟

\- باز کردنش چندان سخت نبود.

\- اریک، مطمئنی این‌جا رو با زندان اشتباه نگرفتی؟

پوزخندی زدم:

\- مگه غیر از اینه که این‌جا زندانه؟

غیر از صدای نفس کشیدنش چیز دیگری نشنیدم.

کمی بعد متوقف شدم. کنار سالن غذاخوری رسیده بودیم. نگاهی به اطراف انداختم و شروع به بالا رفتن از درختی کردم.

\- اریک، نگو که می‌خوای بری بالای ساختمون!

از بین نفس نفس زدن‌هایم گفتم:

\- می‌خوام برم بالای ساختمون!

روی شاخه‌ی نازکی نشستم، دستم را از بین شاخه و برگ‌های درخت پایین آوردم، و به سمت چارلز دراز کردم.

\- بیا بالا.

آهی کشید و بعد از این که جای پایش را روی تنه‌ی درخت محکم کرد، دستم را گرفت و خودش را بالا کشید. به سرعت نزدیک‌ترین شاخه‌ای که دید را گرفت و سعی کرد بیشتر وزنش را روی آن بینداز، اما بر خلاف انتظارش، بازویش را خم کردم و به راحتی او را بالا کشیدم.

وقتی به بالاترین شاخه رسیدیم، به کپه‌ای از برگ که روی سقف بود اشاره کردم.

\- می‌پریم اون‌جا.

\- نه.

\- آره.

قبل از این که دستش را از دستم بیرون بکشد، آن را محکم‌تر گرفتم، دو قدم روی شاخه برداشتم، و وقتی که به انتهایش رسیدم، پریدم. چشمانم را بستم، و دو ثانیه بعد، محکم روی کپه‌ی برگ‌های نرم افتادم. چندان ضربه‌گیر نبودند، اما بهتر از هیچ چیز بود.

صدای فریاد خفه‌ی چارلز را در کنارم شنیدم. چشمانم را به سرعت باز کردم، چرخیدم، و به دنبالش گشتم.

\- به سلامت فرود اومدی؟

سرش را آهسته بالا آورد. با دیدن قیافه‌اش زیر خنده زدم.

\- از قهرمان با نقاب برگ بعیده این‌طوری بترسه!

بلند شدم و دستم را به سمتش دراز کرد. آب دهانش را قورت داد و دستم را گرفتم. بعد از بلند شدنش، شوک بعدی‌اش به او وارد شد. روی سقف سالن غذاخوری بودیم، که یعنی زیر پایمان تماماً شیشه بود. سعی کرد روی میله‌هایی که شیشه‌ها را در کنار هم نگه داشته بودند بایستد. به پایین نگاه کرد. سایه‌ی میله‌ها و برگ‌های پخش‌شده، روی کف سالن و میز و نیمکت‌ها افتاده بود.

محو این صحنه بود که دستش را کشیدم تا توجه‌ش را جلب کنم. برگشت و من با چانه‌ام به آسمان اشاره کردم. نگاهش را به آن سمت برگرداند و برای سومین بار شوکه شد. آهسته سر جایش نشست و من هم همراهی‌اش کردم. کمی جلوتر رفتم، دراز کشیدم، و منتظر ماندم تا چارلز اتاقات را هضم کند و حالش جا بیاید.

بعد از پنج دقیقه، من را خطاب قرار داد:

\- خب. می‌خوای ماجرات رو تعریف کنی یا نه؟

سرم را که به دستم تکیه داده بودم، به سمت او چرخاندم. اجزای صورتش در تاریکیِ آن‌جا نامشخص بود و نمی‌شد فهمید در چه حالی است. شاید همین‌طوری بهتر بود. سرم را سر جای اولش برگرداندم و قبل از آن که پشیمان شوم، شروع کردم:

\- من بابامو کُشتم.

چهره‌ام در هم رفت.

\- یعنی- باباخونده‌مو.

بخش شوکه‌کننده‌ی ماجرا را گفته بودم اما بخش سختش مانده بود. نفسی عمیق بیرون دادم.

\- پدر و مادر واقعیم رو نمی‌دونم کین، ولی یه زنی رو از خاطراتم یادم میاد که مطمئنم مادرخونده‌م نبود. بچه که بودم.. همم-

لرزش اندک صدایم را نادیده گرفتم و با سرعت بیشتری ادامه دادم.

\- باباخونده‌م خیلی اذیت‌م می‌کرد. و سر همون، بچه‌ها هم برام قلدری می‌کردن. تا این که تو پیدات شد.

ناخودآگاه لبخندی زدم.

\- قلدری‌ها تموم نشدن و زندگی‌م تغییری نکرده بود. ولی من کرده بودم. نمی‌تونستم اون شعرو از سرم بیرون کنم. هر جا می‌رفتم با خودم زمزمه‌ش می‌کردم. تا این که معلم ادبیات مدرسه‌م شنیدش و بهم گفت که شاعرش کیه، و یه کتاب کوچیک از نمونه شعرای لنگستن رو هم داد. چشمم به نسخه‌ی کامل شعر که افتاد، یه چیزی توی ذهنم جون گرفت. انگار یه تیکه‌ی بزرگ از پازل زندگی‌م سر جاش قرار گرفته باشه. دیگه می‌دونستم مشکلم کجاست و باید چیکار کنم، تا بتونم زندگی‌مو هم تغییر بدم. یه روز که بازم باباخونده‌م داشت اذیتم می‌ کرد..

دستانم را از زیر سرم برداشتم و انگشتانم را در هوا به صورت یک دایره حلقه کردم.

\- خفه‌ش کردم.

کمی مکث کردم. صدایم را به زحمت صاف کردم.

\- انتظارش رو نداشت وگرنه کشتنش کار آسونی نبود. بعدش از پلیس اومدن که منو ببرن، و اِما — مادرخونده‌م — هم که ضربه‌ی روحی بدی هم خورده بود، نتونست برای دفاع ازم چیزی بگه. راستش مطمئن هم نیستم که چیزی می‌گفت.

شانه‌ای بالا انداختم.

\- هرچی نباشه شوهرش بود. نمی‌دونم. توی این ماجرا دلم فقط برای اون می‌سوزه. و.. اول یه کانون دیگه بودم ولی مویرا منو آورد این‌جا. و آخرشم که کارم به این‌جا ختم شد.

سکوت کردم و دیگر چیزی نگفتم. از این که برگردم و با چارلز روبه‌رو شوم وحشت داشتم. گلویم را صاف کردم:

\- خب؟ چی فکر می‌کنی؟

\- تو یکیو کُشتی..

لحنش باعث شد بلند شوم و سرجایم بنشینم.

\- به خاطر یه تیکه شعری که من برات خوندم..؟

با دیدن رنگ پریده‌اش چهاردست‌وپا به سمتش رفتم و جلویش نشستم. با تردید دستم را جلو بردم و دستش را گرفتم.

\- به خاطر تو بود، ولی تقصیر تو نبود، خب؟ این تصمیمی بود که خودم گرفتم.

سرش را تکان داد و دستش را بالا برد. دستم جدا شد و او دستش را به صورتش کشید. از صدای نفس‌های لرزانش وحشت کردم. سرش پایین بود و نمی‌شد صورتش را دید. دوزانو خودم را کمی جلوتر کشیدم و سرم را پایین بردم تا بتوانم صورتش را ببینم و توجه‌ش را جلب کنم.

\- تو بهترین اتفاق زندگیِ منی، خب؟

خودم را جلو کشیدم و دستانم را دورش حلقه کردم. زمزمه‌کنان گفتم:

\- اگه پیدات نمی‌شد زندگی‌م جهنم می‌شد. خودتو برای هیچی مقصر ندون.

نفس‌هایش آرام‌تر شدند. از بین انگشتانش نگاهی به من انداخت. دستش را پایین آورد و شانه‌ام را فشرد.

\- ممنون که بهم اعتماد کردی و گفتی.

سرم را پایین انداختم.

\- الآن.. از من بدت نمیاد؟

به زحمت لبخندی زد.

\- چرت و پرت نگو. فقط.. انتظارشو نداشتم.. ولی.. حکم تو چی می‌شه؟ قراره تا کِی توی کانون بمونی؟

دستم شل شد و بی‌حس کنار بدنم آویزان ماند. احساس کردم ذهنم خالی می‌شود و فکر کردن سخت. در نهایت جواب دادم:

\- نمی‌دونم. اممم.. مویرا بهم گفت اگه بیام این کانون، احتمال این که وضعم بهتر بشه زیاده.

بازوهایم را از دو طرف گرفت.

\- درستش می‌کنیم، خب؟ درست می‌شه.

با نگاهی جدی و قاطعانه مستقیم به من خیره شد.

\- محکومیت‌ت تموم می‌شه و زندگی‌ت رو می‌کنی. مثل هر آدم خوشحال و خوشبخت دیگه‌ای. اینو می‌خوای؟

احساس کردم دل و روده‌ام به هم پیچید و لب‌هایم ناخودآگاه به لبخندی باز شد.

\- اگه تو کنارم باشی چرا نخوام.

سر تکان داد و سپس لبخند زد.

\- منم کمکت می‌کنم. از کجا معلوم؟ شاید برا همین بازم دیدمت.

فشاری به بازوهایم آورد و سپس روی پاهایش بلند شدش و نیم‌خیز به سمت تنه‌ی درخت رفت.

\- بیا، اریک. برا امشب بسه.

هوم ای زیر لب گفتم و با لبخند کم‌رنگی بدون حرف دیگری به دنبالش از درخت پایین رفتم.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years & Years - Shine


	23. Chapter 23

**چارلز:**

با حس چشم‌درد و حالت تهوع از خواب پریدم. نفسی کشیدم، که هوای دم‌کرده‌ی اتاق باعث شد سردردم شدیدتر شود. زیر لب ناله‌ای کردم. بدن سنگینم را آهسته به سمت لبه‌ی تخت کشیدم، بلند شدم، و نگاهی به اطراف انداختم. به سمت پنجره رفتم و آن را کمی باز کردم.

با شنیدن صدای نفس‌های عمیقی به سرعت برگشتم و با دیدن کسی که دمر روی تخت خوابیده بود خشکم زد.

_مویرا.._

دستی به صورتم کشیدم و سرم را خاراندم. خاطرات دیروز کم‌کم به ذهنم آمد. نزدیک غروب که حال و هوای جشن، بچه‌ها را در بر گرفت، من و مویرا از کانون رفتیم، در رستورانی غذا خوردیم و بعد به خانه‌ی مویرا که درحاشیه‌ی شهر بود رفتیم. بعد از آن همه چیز کمی مبهم بود، اما با نگاهی به مویرا که برهنه پیچیده در ملحفه بود، حدس زدن اتفاق بعدش چندان سخت نبود.

احساسات متناقضی داشتم. مطمئن نبودم که کارمان درست بود یا غلط. درست است که همکار حساب می‌شدیم — و مویرا رئیس من — اما مویرا این رابطه را به خارج از محیط کاری آورده بود، پس نمی‌شد ایرادی از آن گرفت. اگر همچنان آن را خارج از محیط کاری نگه می‌داشتیم، نباید مشکلی وجود می‌داشت. اگر مویرا آن را شروع کرده، چه اشکالی داشت؟

سرم را تکان دادم. دلیل قانع‌کننده‌ای نبود. این که مویرا چنین پیشنهادی داده، دلیلی برای درست بودنش نمی‌شود. حتی او هم ممکن است اشتباه کرده باشد. با درماندگی موهایم را به هم ریختم و دوباره لبه‌ی تخت نشستم.

به یاد اریک افتادم. سعی کردم به یاد بیاورم که آخرین بار کِی او را دیدم. متوجه رفتن من و مویرا شد؟

حس نگرانی و عذاب وجدان خورنده‌ای وجودم را پر کرد. اطراف را نگاه انداختم و به دنبال لباس‌هایم گشتم. سرم را به سمت پایین تخت خم کرده بودم که دستی به کمرم خورد و از جا پریدم. مویرا انگشتانش را روی پوستم کشید و خواب‌آلود زیر لب گفت:

\- چارلز؟ چیکار می‌کنی..

سرش را دوباره روی بالش گذاشت.

\- مویرا؟

زیر لب چیزی نامفهوم گفت. جلوتر رفتم و دوباره صدایش کردم. لای یکی از چشمانش را باز کرد و منتظر نگاهم کرد. زیر لب گفت:

\- امشب این‌جا می‌مونی دیگه، نه؟

نگاهم را از چشم نیمه‌بازش به لب‌هایش و به ملحفه کشاندم و سپس چرخیدم و روی تخت افتادم. آه بی‌صدایی کشیدم.

\- قرص سردرد داری؟


	24. Chapter 24

بین خواب و بیداری، نفس گذرایی را حس کردم که به صورتم خورد و بعد فشاری که به بازویم وارد شد. زیر لب غرغرکنان گفتم:

\- مویرا..

سعی کردم لای چشمانم را باز کنم، اما با خستگی دوباره به خواب رفتم، و کمی بعد، دل‌پیچه‌ای مرا از خواب پراند. با حس فشار آشنایی در پایین‌تنه‌ام، به خودم پیچیدم با وجود گرمایی که بدنم را در بر می‌گرفت، شروع به لرزیدن کردم. گفتم:

\- مویرا؟

دردی در عضو پایین‌تنه‌ام پیچید که باعث شد از جا بپرم و چشم‌هایم را باز باز کنم.

..

**\- اریک!!!!**

با چنان شدتی خودم را عقب کشیدم که تقریباً از تخت به پایین افتادم. شلوارم را بالا کشیدم، که با وجود برآمدگی دردناکِ زیرش کارش سختی بود. اریک دستش را که هنوز در هوا بود، پایین انداخت و به آن خیره شد.

\- خب، مث این که این کار کلاً حس خوبی نداره.

نفسی کشیدم. مغزم دیوانه‌وار کار می‌کرد. به اطرافم نگاه کردم. داخل اتاق بودم. صبح زود برگشته بودیم و من می‌خواستم کمی دیگر بخوابم. کمی سر جایم تکان خوردم و باز هم نفس کشیدم. از گوشه‌ی چشم، اریک را دیدم که هنوز دوزانو روی تخت نشسته بود و سرش پایین بود. با خونسردترین حالت ممکن شروع به حرف زدن کردم، با این حال صدایم همچنان از حیرت و عصبانیت می‌لرزید:

\- می‌خوای توضیحی بدی؟

صدای اریک، که به طرز عجیبی آرام بود، شمرده گفت:

\- من دوستت دارم.

برای چند ثانیه نفس کشیدن از یادم رفت، و فقط وقتی که شروع به صحبت کردم متوجه‌اش شدم:

\- چـ -

نفسی کشیدم.

\- اریک، چی؟

سرش را بالا آورد.

\- الآن یعنی نشنیدی یا نفهمیدی؟

\- ..

\- حالت از کارم به هم خورد؟ مگه شماها این کار کوفتی رو روی کسی که مثلاً دوستش دارید انجام نمی‌دید؟ یعنی قراره که انقدر حس گند و مزخرفی داشته باشه؟ واقعاً اصلش همینه؟؟

حرف‌های اریک کم‌کم برایم معنا پیدا کرد. برای لحظه‌ای موقعیت خودم را فراموش کردم. جلو رفتم، مقابل اریک زانو زدم، و شانه‌هایش را گرفتم.

\- اریک، منظورت چیه؟ کسی.. کسی بهت تجاوز کرده؟

اریک با چشم‌های بی‌روح به من خیره شد.

\- کی این کارو باهات کرده؟ کسی توی کانون بوده؟

یک دستش را بالا آورد و روی یک طرف صورتم گذاشت. همین حرکتش باعث شد که دوباره به خودم بیایم، اما جلوی خودم را گرفتم تا عقب نکشم.

\- حتی..

صورتش کمی به پایین متمایل شد.

\- یعنی حتی بوسه هم حس بدی قراره داشته باشه؟

شانه‌هایش را محکم فشار دادم که باعث شد نتواند جلوتر بیاید.

\- اریک، حالت خوب نیست؟ جایی الکل پیدا کردی خوردی؟

چنان پوزخندی زد که چند قطره از بزاغش به صورتم پاشید. دستش را به شدت تکان داد و شانه‌هایش را آزاد کرد. روی تخت ایستاد و با صدایی که بلند و بلندتر می‌شد گفت:

\- نه. برعکس شماها، من الکل نخوردم! هشیارِ هشیارم! با همین هشیاری می‌گم که دوستت دارم!!

صدای باز شدن دری را شنیدم. _رِیوِن.._

دستش را گرفتم و کشیدم تا پایین بیاید.

\- اریک، من متوجه‌م که چی می‌گی، ولـ -

\- نه، هیچم متوجه نیستی!

دستش را به شدت از دستم بیرون کشید.

\- الآن می‌خوای برام سخنرانی کنی که احساسات من واقعی نیست و الکیه! زودگذره! چرت و پرته! چطور احساس مویرا به تو واقعیه؟ ولی مال من نیست؟ چرا؟ چطوری؟ چون از من بیشتر عمر کردید؟ چون هیکل شماها از من بزرگ‌تره؟ چون ک* و ک*رتون بیشتر رشد کرده؟؟

پرخاش‌کنان گفتم:

\- اریک!!

چند ثانیه نفس‌زنان به من خیره شد، و سپس عضلات چهره‌اش آرام‌آرام از هم باز شدند. چشم‌هایش با بی‌روحی به من خیره ماندند و در نهایت هیچ احساسی را نمی‌شد از صورتش خواند. از روی تخت پایین پرید، به سمت در دوید، و آن را باز کرد. مچش را در هوا چسبیدم و سعی کردم جلویش را بگیرم.

\- اریک، صبر کن. گوش کن به من.

سر جایش متوقف شد. بدون این که برگردد با صدای یکنواخت و بی‌روحی گفت:

\- ببخشید که کارم باعث شد حس بدی داشته باشی.

با دست دیگرش خودش را آزاد کرد و بدون این که در را ببند از اتاق و واحد خارج شد.

چند ثانیه به دو درِ باز مانده خیره شدم. سعی کردم ذهنم را به کار بیندازم، راهی برای این آرام کردم این آشوب پیدا کنم، اما در نهایت به تنها چیزی که می‌رسیدم، چهره‌ی مجسمه‌وار اریک، صدای بی‌روحش، و آخرین حرف‌هایش بود. به هیچ وجه نه انتظار چنین اوضاعی را داشتم و نه آمادگی‌اش را. با ذهنی خالی، اخم‌هایم را که ناخودآگاه در هم رفته بودند، باز کردم، دستی به صورتم کشیدم، و شلوارم را مرتب کردم. به سمت در رفتم و نگاهی به سمت راست انداختم و در اتاق رِیوِن را آهسته باز کردم. خبری از او نبود.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing But Thieves - Sorry


	25. Chapter 25

وارد سالن غذاخوری که شدم، با نگرانی نگاهم را بین میز و نیمکت‌ها چرخاندم. موهای سرخ رِیوِن را تشخیص دادم اما خبری از اریک نبود. با دیدن هنک که بالای سر رِیوِن ایستاده بود، مسیرم را به سمت آشپزخانه کج کردم و نگاه هنک را روی خودم حس کردم.

مویرا که مشغول بیرون کشیدن تخم‌مرغ‌های پخته از قابلمه بود، با دیدنم لبخندی گرم زد.

\- صبح به خیر.

در جواب، به زحمت گوشه‌ی لب‌هایم را بالا کشیدم، کنارش ایستادم، و صبح‌به‌خیرش را پاسخ دادم.

\- اریک کجاست؟ بین بچه‌ها ندیدمش.

مویرا برگشت و نگاهی به سالن غذاخوری انداخت.

\- نیست؟ عجیبه. الآن می‌رم دنبالش.

داشت چنگک داخل دستش را کنار می‌گذاشت که جلویش را گرفتم.

\- نه، نه.. اممم..

با چهره‌ای پرسؤال نگاهم کرد. نفسی بیرون دادم و لبخندی زدم.

\- نمی‌شه به یکی دیگه بگی؟ پیش هم هستیم دیگه حالا..

لب‌هایش به لبخندی گرم باز شد و خنده‌ای کوچک هم از بین لب‌هایش فرار کرد.

\- باشه. به لوگان می‌گم بره.

برگشتم و با دیدن کسی که وارد سالن شد گفتم:

\- فکر کنم لازم نباشه. خودش اومد.

اریک با چهره‌ای بی‌حالت به سمت میز رفت. چشم‌هایش سرخ و پف‌کرده بودف انگار که تازه از خواب بیدار شده باشد. اما من می‌دانستم که دلیلش این نبود. الکس با دیدنش بلند شد و چیزی گفت، و اریک هم خنده‌ای کرد و مشتی به بازوی او زد، و با هم پشت میز نشستند. الکس که سرش را برگرداند، لبخند اریک محو شد. آرنج‌هایش را به میز تکیه داد و شروع به ور رفتن با چاقوی روبه‌رویش کرد.

\- چیزی شده؟

برگشتم و با هنک که وارد آشپزخانه می‌شد روبه‌رو شدم. با سردرگمی پرسیدم:

\- چی؟

هنک کمی مکث کرد؛ انگار که از چیزی که می‌خواست بگوید مطمئن نباشد.

\- اممم.. رِیوِن گفت از اتاقت صدای داد و فریاد اریک میومد.

مویرا برگشت و به هنک و سپس به من خیره شد.

\- آها، ام..

سرم را تکان دادم و سعی کردم لبخند بزنم.

\- نه، چیز مهمی نیست. اممم.. همون ماجرای دعواش با الکس بود.

هنک که انگار قانع شده بود، سری تکان داد و رفت، اما مویرا همچنان خیره نگام می‌کرد.

\- همه چی مرتبه؟

فقط سر تکان دادم. دستی به موهایش کشیدم و چنگک را از دستش گرفتم. قلبم از آشوب و نگرانی دیوانه‌وار به قفسه‌ی سینه‌ام می‌کوبید.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurts - Wings


	26. Chapter 26

جلوی پنجره ایستاده و به بیرون، به سمت جایی که می‌دانستم سالن غذاخوری است خیره شده بودم. به ساعت دیواری خیره شدم. 1:20. آن‌قدر به آن خیره ماندم که عقربه‌ی بزرگش روی 7 ایستاد. پلکی زدم، سرم را تکان دادم، و چشم‌های سوزانم را مالیدم. نفس عمیقی کشیدم و سپس همان‌طور که آن را بیرون می‌دادم، به سمت در رفتم.

به ساختمان که رسیدم، خیره به سقف شیشه‌ای‌اش، جلوتر رفتم. دستم را به تنه‌ی درخت گرفته بودم که صدایی را از بالا شنیدم:

\- چی می‌خوای.

به زحمت خودم را بالا کشیدم تا به نصفه‌های درخت رسیدم. اریک را دیدم که مثل چند شب گذشته، روی سقف دراز کشیده و دست‌هایش زیر سرش بود.

\- می‌خوام باهات حرف بزنم.

\- حرف بزنی یا موعظه کنی؟

همان‌طور که بالاتر می‌رفتم، گفتم:

\- بستگی داره تو حرف حسابشون کنی یا موعظه.

پوزخندش را شنیدم. روی آخرین شاخه ایستادم و رو به اریک کردم.

\- یه دستی نمی‌رسونی؟

سرش را کمی به سمت من کج کرد و بعد همان‌طور که جای سرش را روی دستانش بهتر می‌کرد گفت:

\- نچ. تو که آدم بزرگی. خودت از پس خودت بر بیا.

جلوی خنده‌ام را گرفتم. دستم را از تنه گرفتم و آهسته جلو رفتم. اریک زیرچشمی نگاهم می‌کرد. شاخه‌ی نازکی که بالای سرم بود را بچسبیدم و برگ‌های نرم و جَوانش را حس کردم که بین مشتم فشرده شدند. یک پایم را دراز کردم و روی لبه‌ی ساختمان گذاشتم و بعد خودم را به سمت جلو کشیدم. وقتی به نقطه‌ی امنی رسیدم، شاخه را رها کردم، که به عقب برگشت و چند بار در هوا تاب خورد.

ازسر آسودگی نفسی عمیق بیرون دادم و بعد به سمت اریک برگشتم. نگاهش را به سرعت گرفت و به روبه‌رویش برگرداند. همان‌طور که خاک لباسم را می‌تکاندم، کمی جلو رفتم و با کمی فاصله، پشت سر اریک نشستم و زانوهایم را بغل کردم.

فضا نسبت به دو شب گذشته تاریک‌تر بود. ابتدا دلیلش را نفهمیدم اما بعد متوجه ابرهای پاره‌پاره‌ای شدم که در آسمان جولان می‌دادند و ماه را پوشانده بودند.

ناگهان اریک بدون مقدمه گفت:

\- پس این حس زودگذره، نه؟ تا وقتی به آخر عمرم برسم از بین رفته و فراموش شده؟

نگاهش کردم.

\- من هیچ وقت اینو نگفتم.

\- ولی این چیزیه که فکر می‌کنی، نیست؟

جوابی ندادم. به کفشم خیره شدم و گفتم:

\- زندگی همینه، نیست؟ هیچی موندگار نیست، اریک. ولی خوبیش همینه. خوشی‌ها دَووم نمیارن ولی بدی‌ها هم دَووم نمیارن. طبیعیه وقتی توی یه شرایطی هستی فکر کنی که تمومی نداره؛ چه خوب چه بد. آدم یه روز حالش خیلی خوبه، ولی فرداش که یهو حالش داغون می‌شه، دیگه اون حال خوبِ دیروزش رو یادش نمیاد. نباید انقدر گنده‌ش کنی. به چیزای خوب کوچیک زندگیت فکر کن، به-

اریک با لحنی تند حرفم را قطع کرد:

\- من خوشی کوچیک نمی‌خوام. خوشی موندگار می‌خوام. با تو.

کمی مکث کردم. آرام جلو رفتم تا این که کنارش نشستم. صورتش را بی‌حالت نگه داشته و عضلاتش را منقبض کرده بود؛ انگار هر لحظه ممکن بود کنترلش را از دست بدهد.

\- اریک، بلند شو بشین.

برای چند ثانیه حرکتی نکرد، اما سپس دستش را از زیر سرش برداشت و آهسته سر جایش نشست. سرش همچنان به سمت راست بود و نگاهش پایین.

\- به من نگاه کن.

نگاهش را به تندی به طرف من برگرداند. دو دستش را گرفتم — انقباض اندکشان را حس کردم — و به چشم‌هایش خیره شدم.

\- شاید اگه هر کس دیگه‌ای جای تو بود، رِیوِن، یا حتی الکس، سعی می‌کردم با کلمات گولش بزنم. ولی با تو می‌خوام صاف و پوست‌کنده حرفامو بزنم. شاید برات بیشتر از بقیه آزاردهنده باشه ولی می‌دونم که از لقمه پیچوندن خوشت نمیاد.

نگاهم را بین دو چشمش حرکت دادم. نفس عمیقی کشیدم که سینه‌ام را به درد آورد.

\- چیزی که تو فکر می‌کنی عشق یا دوست داشتنه، در واقع یه حسرته از بچگی‌ت باهات مونده، یه.. عقده که جواب داده نشده. و باور کن به محض این که بهش برسی، زیبایی‌ش برات از بین می‌ره.

لبخند زدم و ادامه دادم:

\- برو سراغ دخترای همسن خودت، دنبال تجربه‌های جدید. خودت رو محدود نکن. خیلی دخترا هستن که-

\- دختر؟؟

دست‌هایش داخل دست من به مشت تبدیل شدند و شروع به لرزیدن کردند.

\- شماها فقط تا موقعی که گرایش یه _بچه_ به جنس مخالفش باشه باهاش اوکی هستید؟ حتی اگه یه نوزاد هم به جنس مخالفش علاقه نشون بده خوبه و براش هورا می‌کشید، ولی اگه همون نوزاد به جنس موافقش جذب بشه، شروع به موعظه می‌کنید؟؟

به جز لب‌هایش که از شدت فشار به دو خط تبدیل شده بودند، باقی اعضای چهره‌اش هیچ تغییری نکرده بودند. سرش را یک بار به شدت تکان داد.

\- فک می‌کنی همه چی حالیته، نه؟ خیال می‌کنی می‌تونی همه رو درک کنی و احساسات پیچیده‌شون رو از هم باز کنی و بذاری جلوشون؟ چون خودت توی بچگی عقده داشتی و ختم به خیر نشده، می‌تونی برای همه با تشخیص خودت نسخه بنویسی؟؟

لبخند نصفه‌نیمه‌ای زدم و زیر لب گفتم:

\- اریک..

دو طرف صورتش را گرفتم و کشیدم. چشم‌هایش باریک شدند، به حدی که دیگر نمی‌توانست بازشان کند. گوشه‌ی لب‌هایش پایین رفتند. ابروهایش در هم رفتند و پوستش از زیر دستم کشیده شد. چشم‌هایش را به هم فشرد و قطره‌های درشت اشک پشت‌سرهم از بینشان پایین ریخت. با درماندگی گفتم:

\- اریک.. اریک..

\- انصاف نیست! هیچیِ این دنیا انصاف نیست!

صورتش را با دست‌هایش پوشاند و شروع به هق‌هق کرد. دستم را پشتش گذاشتم و او را در آغوشم کشیدم. دست‌هایم را دورش حلقه کردم. جسم کوچکش آهسته می‌لرزید و نفس‌نفس زدن‌های گرمش به سینه‌ام می‌خورد.

بعد از چند دقیقه که کمی آرام گرفت، دماغش را بالا کشید. با صدای مبهم و گرفته، اما مصممی آهسته گفت:

\- یه روز، وقتی دیگه بچه نبودم، میام سراغت و بهت نشون می‌دم که حرفم حرفه. منتظر می‌مونم و وقتی موقعش رسید، میام؛ حتی اگه توی این دنیا فرصتش رو پیدا نکنم. منتظرم بمون.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Black Lab - This Night


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm,   
> cool face of the river  
> asked me for a kiss.
> 
> {Langston Hughes}

_می‌گن این حس زودگذره و به مرور کم‌رنگ می‌شه. پس بهتره زودتر بمیرم تا این حس تا آخرین لحظه‌ی عمرم باهام باقی بمونه._

با صدای همهمه‌ای از خواب پریدم. ابتدا فقط یک یا دو صدا بود که از راهرو می‌آمد و رفته‌رفته بلندتر شدند و بعد چند صدای دیگر هم بهشان اضافه شد که حالا از بیرون از خوابگاه و از محوطه هم به گوش می‌رسیدند. از جا پریدم و به سرعت از اتاق خارج شدم. رِیوِن جلوی در واحد ایستاده بود و چشمانش را می‌مالید. از در باز واحد می‌دیدم که چند روان‌کاو دوان‌دوان از راهرو می‌گذشتند.

\- رِیوِن؟

برگشت و به من نگاه کرد.

\- بیا برگرد اتاقت.

\- ولی می‌خوام ببینم چی شده..

\- هر چی شده باشه میام بهت می‌گم، خب؟ تو برگرد بخواب.

لخ‌لخ‌کنان به اتاقش برگشت. بعد از این که مطمئن شدم در اتاقش را بسته، برگشتم و از واحد خارج شدم. همان‌طور که با نهایت سرعتم از خوابگاه خارج می‌شدم، حرف‌های دور و برم را می‌شنیدم:

\- کارش دیگه تموم شد..

\- بچه‌هه رو می‌گی یا این‌جا؟

\- هه، شاید دوتاشون.

پیدا کردن مرکز آشوب کار سختی نبود. استورم و دو پرستار دیگر را دیدم که به سمت استخر می‌دویدند. آن نقطه چندان شلوغ نبود و بیشتر افراد از فاصله‌ی دور ایستاده بودند و تماشا می‌کردند.

_استخر.._

قدم‌هایم که آهسته شده بودند را دوباره سریع کردم. دیدم که لوگان و چند نگهبان دیگر، روی لبه‌ی استخر ایستاده بودند. لوگان به استورم و سپس پرستارهای دیگر کمک کرد تا وارد استخر شوند. استورم خم شد و داخل استخر زانو زد.

_استخر.. مگه آب نداره؟!_

نزدیک‌تر که شدم، صدای مویرا به گوشم رسید:

\- لوگان، برو خوابگاه. نذار بچه‌ها بیان بیرون.

نگاهم به مویرا افتاد که کنار استخر ایستاده بود.

\- مویرا!

با شنیدن صدایم برگشت. چشمش که به من افتاد، لب‌هایش را به هم فشرد.

\- ماجرا چیه؟!

چیزی نگفت و لب‌هایش را بیشتر به هم فشرد؛ انگار اگر بازشان می‌کرد به گریه می‌افتاد. دستش را که به سمتم دراز شده بود گرفتم و جلوتر رفتم.

نقطه‌های قرمزی که به لکه‌ی سرخ بزرگ‌تری منتهی می‌شدند و هیکل نحیفی را در بر گرفته بودند. پاهای کج که با فاصله از هم باز شده بودند و دست‌هایی که سر انگشتانشان رو به کبودی می‌رفت.

\- نه..

موهای آشفته‌ی خون‌آلود و چهره‌ای که رویش را از من برگردانده بود.

\- نه، نه.. این..

دستی دور کمرم حلقه شد و مرا عقب کشید.

\- چارلز، صبر کن!

برگشتم و با مویرا روبه‌رو شدم. نفهمیدم کِی دستش از دستم بیرون کشیده شده بود.

\- بذار کارشون رو بکنن.

به استورم نگاه کردم که دستش روی سر اریک بود و رو به پرستارها چیزی می‌گفت. زانوهایم تا شدند و روی چمن‌ها نشستم. مویرا کنارم زانو زد.

\- هنوز..

مویرا شانه‌ام را فشرد و سر تکان داد.

\- زنده‌ست.

\- چرا استخر آب نداره؟

\- نمی‌دونم. یکی قطعش کرده.

به دور و برم نگاه کردم؛ انگار به دنبال جوابی می‌گشتم.

\- چرا؟

\- چرا قطعش کرده؟ هنـ

\- نه..

\- چارلز، آروم باش.

به نفس‌نفس افتاده بودم.

\- نمی‌دونیم چرا این کارو کرده. ولی اریک مشکل داشت. باید انتظارش رو می‌داشتیم.

به چشم‌های مویرا زل زدم. با لحن تلخی گفتم:

\- پس چرا آماده نبودی؟؟

پلکی زدم و نگاهم را از مویرا گرفتم. فقط داشتم به دنبال مقصر می‌گشتم، کسی که او را ملامت کنم تا احساس سنگینی سینه‌ام کمتر شود.

\- ببخشید.

روی دو پای لرزانم ایستادم و پشتم را به استخر کردم. تلوتلوخوران دو قدم جلو رفتم که با صورت روی زمین افتادم. صدای مویرا درون گوشم پیچید:

\- _نه، حق با توئه. من از پسش برنیومدم._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamrain - Raindrops


	28. Chapter 28

صدای همهمه. یک نفر سرفه می‌کرد. یکی دیگر گریه. چشم‌هایم را باز کردم.

\- چارلز.

مویرا کنارم نشسته بود. با دیدن چشم‌های قرمزش، همه چیز به یک باره به یادم آمد. به سرعت سر جایم نشستم که دست‌های مویرا جلویم را گرفت.

\- کجا؟ آروم.

\- اریک-

\- آروم بگیر. حالش.. زنده‌ست.

\- کجاست؟

\- این‌جا نیست. بردنش.

\- بردنش؟ کجا؟

مویرا سکوت کرد.

\- مویرا!!

\- قراره کانون رو ببندن.

\- چی؟!

\- فقط دنبال یه بهونه بودن. کار اریک بهونه براشون رو جور کرد.

به اطراف نگاه کردم. تازه متوجه شدم که درمانگاه چقدر خالی و خلوت شده. نیمی از تخت‌ها و وسایل را خالی کرده بودند.

\- همه چی تموم شد.

سرم را بین دست‌هایم فشردم.

\- شرمنده، مویرا.

\- تو چرا عذرخواهی می‌کنی، چارلز؟

سرم را به شدت تکان دادم. با صدای لرزان گفتم:

\- باید اریکو ببینم.

\- نمی‌ذارن.

\- باید ببینمش!!

\- چارلز، آروم باش! نمی‌ذارن که ببینیش! خوب شد که هنوز روان‌کاوش نشده بودی. وگرنه خیلی دردسر قرار بود بکِشی.

\- می‌خوان چیکارش کنن؟؟

\- فعلاً هیچی. بردنش یه کانون دیگه.

سرم را بالا آوردم.

\- _فعلاً_ ؟؟

\- اریک خلاف‌کاره..

کمی مکث کرد و بعد انگار که تصمیمش را گرفته باشد ادامه داد:

\- قتل انجام داده. الآن زیر سن قانونیه، ولی چیزی نمونده بهسن قانونی برسه. بستگی داره چی پیش بیاد. ممکنه..

به من چشم دوخت.

\- ممکنه اعدامش کنن.


	29. Chapter 29

**جولای 2001**

داخل اتاقک ورودی نشسته بودم و از پنجره‌ی کوچک آن‌جا، به فضای داخل کانون خیره شده بودم. چمن‌ها که بدون مراقبت مانده بودند، نیم‌متری بالا آمده و در گرمای تابستان تقریباً به رنگ قهوه‌ای در آمده بودند. افراد پلیس با لباس‌های سرمه‌ای و آبی‌شان در محوطه پراکنده بودند و بیشترشان در اطراف استخر خاک‌گرفته پرسه می‌زدند.

کتاب داخل دستم و برگه‌هایی که بینشان بود، روی دست‌های بی‌حسم سنگینی می‌کردند.

صدای جنب‌وجوش خارج از کانون، توجه‌م را جلب کرد. سرم را برگرداندم و از پشت شیشه‌ی پنجره، با چند صف از کودکانی مواجه شدم که سربازان، اسلحه‌به‌دست و با خشونتی آشکار، داخل ماشین هلشان می‌دادند. بیشترشان با سری پایین و تسلیم‌شده و بدون مقاومت، یکی‌یکی وارد ماشین می‌شدند.

صدای آشنایی را شنیدم و به دنبالش موهای سرخ و آشفته‌ی رِیوِن را دیدم. با دیدن صورت سرخ و وحشت‌زده‌اش قلبم تیر کشید. همان‌طور که تقلایش را بین دستان یک سرباز می‌دیدم و به جیغ‌های خشم‌آلودش گوش می‌کردم، گوشه‌های صندلی‌ای که رویش نشسته بودم را فشردم.

دستی شانه‌ام را گرفت و به عقب فشار داد. کمی عقب کشیدم. ناخودآگاه روی صندلی نیم‌خیز شده بودم. به مویرا که وارد اتاقک شده و کنارم آمده بود نگاه کردم. سر تکان داد.

\- نکن، چارلز. اوضاع بدتر می‌شه.

با دندان‌های به هم فشرده نگاهم را به بیرون برگرداندم. رِیوِن با دیدن کسی، جیغ و گریه‌هایش حالت التماس به خودشان گرفتند. یک دستش را به زحمت آزاد و به جلو دراز کرد. نگاهم را به مرد روبه‌رویش برگرداندم و هنک را دیدم با خشمی کنترل‌شده به دنبال سرباز می‌رفت و سعی داشت با صدایی که به زحمت پایین نگه داشته بود، چیزهایی را بگوید، اما صدایش از بین جیغ‌های رِیوِن و آژیرهای کامیون‌های پلیس به سختی شنیده می‌شد. صدای مویرا رشته‌ی افکارم را پاره کرد:

\- باید اون برگه‌ها رو برگردونم داخل پرونده‌ی اریک. کپی‌شون رو برات میارم.

با شنیدن اسم اریک دوباره دل و روده‌ام به هم پیچید. سرم را پایین انداختم و به کتاب داخل دستم زل زدم. جلد سبزش را باز کردم و ورق زدم تا این که به صفحه‌ای رسید که برگه‌ها لایشان بودند. آن‌ها را برداشتم و نگاهشان کردم. آن‌قدر جمله‌هایش را خوانده بودم و دوباره لای کتاب گذاشته بودم که کاغذها چروک شده و کناره‌هایشان پاره شده بودند. کلمه‌ی شوم _تجاوز_ پیش چشمانم می‌رقصید.

زیر لب گفتم:

\- بیخود نیست اریک انقدر حواسش به رِیوِن بود.

\- هان؟

\- اریک لنشر. خونه‌ای که مادر رِیوِن رفته بود و ازش دزدی کرده بود خونه‌ی لنشر بود.

\- توکه فکر نمی‌کنی اریک فقط به خاطر رِیوِن خودشو کشونده باشه زندان؟

سرم را به دو طرف تکان دادم.

\- اریک به هر حال پاش به زندان کشیده می‌شد.

مویرا که حواسش به افسر پلیسی رفته بود که از داخل کانون صدایش می‌کرد، جمله‌ام را نشنید. برگه‌های داخل دستم را گرفت و از اتاقک خارج شد.

نگاهم به کتاب و صفحه‌ای که باز مانده بود کشیده شد؛ همان شعر چهار خطیِ کذایی. چیز جدیدی که در آن صفحه به چشم می‌خورد، دو جمله‌ی دو کلمه‌ای با دست‌خط اریک در پایین صفحه:

_منتظر می‌مونم، منتظرم بمون._

\- پسرک کله‌خر.....

اریک، طعمه‌ی پدرخوانده‌اش شده بود. بدن کوچک و نحیفش قربانی روح بیمار و هوس افسارگسیخه‌ی او شده بود. تنها امیدم اِما فِراست، مادرخوانده‌ی اریک بود. شاید او از این ماجرا باخبر نبود و اگر کسی به او درباره‌ش می‌گفت..

سرم را بالا آوردم و رو به مویرا که با جعبه‌ای در دستش دوباره داخل اتاقک برگشت گفتم:

\- مویرا.

برگشت و منتظر به من نگاه کرد.

\- از مادر اریک خبر داری؟

\- مادرش؟ منظورت مادرخونده‌شه؟

\- آره.

جعبه را روی زمین گذاشت و به فکر فرو رفت. برگه‌ای را که روی جعبه بود را برداشت و در همان حال جواب داد:

\- از کشور رفته. سعی کردیم باهاش تماس بگیریم ولی خیلی مصممه که فاصله‌شو با ما حفظ کنه.

\- آدرسی چیزی ازش داری؟

\- فکر کنم.. چطور؟

سرم را پایین آوردم و کتاب را ورق زدم. چشمم به صفحه‌ی مورد نظرم خورد و توقف کردم. دستم را به سمت مویرا دراز کردم و برگه‌ی داخل دست مویرا را گرفتم. به طرز ناآشنایی نو، تازه، و بدون چروک بود. آن را روی صفحه‌ی باز مانده‌ی کتاب گذاشتم و گوشه‌ی هر دوشان را با هم چند بار تا کردم؛ طوری که برگه مانند یک پیوست، به کاغذ کتاب متصل ماند.

\- می‌خوام این کتابو براش پست کنی.

_مردم، همان روزِ خلوت بود_

_که تنهای تنها قدم می‌زدم_

_دوستانم اطرافم بودند_

_اما انگار که گذاشته و رفته بودند_

_از کوهی بالا رفتم_

_باد شدید و سردی می وزید_

_کتِ تنم به نازکیِ پشه‌بند بود_

_سپس از دره پایین رفتم_

_و از جویبار یخ‌زده‌ای گذشتم_

_و آبی که از آن رد شدم را در هیچ خوابی نمی‌شد دید_

_و کفشی که به پا داشتم، در برابر آن جویبار از من محافظتی نمی کرد_

_سپس در مرغزاری ایستادم_

_و تا جایی که چشمم کار می‌کرد_

_کسی آن جا نبود_

_که شبیه به من باشد_

_چو همان روزِ خلوت بود، مردم_

_که تنهای تنها قدم می‌زدم_

_دوستانم اطرافم بودند_

_اما انگار که گذاشته و رفته بودند_

_گذر از رود اردن! گذر از رود اردن! [مرگ، و زندگی بعد از آن]_

_خودم به تنهایی_

_آن باید اتومبیل پلیس باشد که می‌بینمش_

_اتومبیل پلیس که می‌بینمش_

_اما امیدوارم که برای من نیامده باشد_

_موسیقی را می‌شنوی که طبقه‌ی بالا پخش می‌شود؟_

_وای که قلب من مالامال از دلواپسی‌ست_

_اما آن موسیقی که طبقه‌ی بالا پخش می‌شود برای من است_

_عزیزم، آیا اصلاً خورشید را دیدی_

_که سحرگاه شادمانه سر بر آورد_

_بگو آیا اصلاً خورشید را دیدی_

_که شادمانه سر بر می‌آورد؟_

_و آن موقع می‌دانی که روزی تازه آغاز شده_

_اتومبیل پلیس رد می‌شود_

_طلوع خورشید را در آسمان جا می گذارد_

_و روزی تازه_

_بله، روزی تازه_

_شروع می‌شود_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was that lonely day, folks,  
> When I walked by myself.  
> My friends was all around me  
> But it was just as if they’d left  
> I went up on a mountain  
> In a high cold wind  
> And the coat that I was wearing  
> Was mosquito-net thin.  
> Then I went down in the valley  
> And I crossed an icy stream  
> And the water I was crossing,  
> Was no water in a dream,  
> And the shoes that I was wearing  
> No protection for that stream.  
> Then I stood out on a prairie  
> And as far as I could see  
> Wasn’t nobody on that prairie  
> That looked like me—  
> Cause it was that lonely day, folks,  
> When I walked all by myself  
> And my friends was right there with me  
> But was just as if they’d left.  
> Crossing Jordan! Crossing Jordan!  
> Alone and by myself.
> 
> Must be the black Maria  
> That I see,  
> The black Maria that I see -  
> But I hope it  
> Ain't comin' for me.  
> Hear that music playin' upstairs?  
> Aw, my heart is  
> Full of cares -  
> But that music playin' upstairs  
> Is for me.  
> Babe, did you ever  
> See de sun  
> Rise at dawnin' full of fun,  
> Says did you ever see de sun rise  
> Full of fun, full of fun?  
> Then you know a  
> New day has begun.  
> Black Maria passin' by  
> Leaves de sunrise in de sky -  
> And a new day,  
> Yes, a new day  
> Done begun!


	30. Chapter 30

**مِی 2012**

چارلز بشکه‌ی آب را روی دستمال خم کرد تا این که خیس خیس شد. یک بار آبش را گرفت و دوباره آن را خیس کرد. سپس دستمال را صاف کرد و نگاهی به آن انداخت. حروف _محفل داوطلبانه‌ی_ _Jordan_ روی آن محو شده و فقط لکی تیره از آن به جا مانده بود. دستمال را دور سرش گره زدم، نفسی کشید، گاری‌ای را که کناری گذاشته بود برداشت، و از سایه‌ی چادر به بیرون قدم گذاشت. لکه‌های آب نرسیده به چانه‌اش، روی صورتش خشک می‌شدند.

کنار ردیف لوله‌ها ایستاد، دو بسته از آن‌ها را برداشت، و روی گاری جا داد. مرد دیگری هم کنار چارلز توقف کرد و مشغول بلند کردن یکی از بسته‌ها شد. نظر چارلز به کت چرم زرشکی‌رنگش جلب شد. همان موقع بود که متوجه پچ‌پچ و خنده‌های آهسته‌ی چند نفر از پشت ردیف لوله‌ها شد. کمی مکث کرد که صدا قطع شد. سر قرمز دختری بیرون آمد — _رِیوِن.._ — و به دنبالش دو دختر مومشکی.

\- سلام، چارلز، خسته نباشی.

با دیدنشان از خیالات بیرون آمد. همکارهایش بودند. لبخندی زد و سر تکان داد. به نظر می‌آمد که منتظر هستند تا او برود، پس گاری را به حرکت در آورد و به راهش ادامه داد. کمی که دور شد، دوباره خنده‌هایشان از سر گرفته شد.

گاری را کنار لوگان که بین کامیون‌ها و جرثقیل‌ها، روی لوله‌ای در کف زمین خم شده بود، نگه داشت. لوگان سرش را بالا آورد و با دیدن چارلز دوباره برگشت. در همان حال گفت:

\- اینا دوباره روی کی زوم کرده‌ان این‌جوری ذوق‌مرگ شده‌ان؟

چارلز جوابی نداد و مشغول خالی کردن گاری شد.

وارد اتاق که شد، در را بست و همان‌طور که پیراهن چرک و خیسِ عرق را از تنش بیرون می‌آورد، یک راست به سمت تخت رفت. می‌خواست خودش را روی تخت پرت کن که صدای زنگ گوشی‌ای آمد. چارلز مکثی کرد، آهی کشید، و به دنبال صدای زنگ، گوشی را از زیر تخت برداشت. بدون این که نگاهی به صفحه‌ی آن بیندازد، تماس را برقرار کرد.

\- بله.

\- چارلز! منم هنک.

صدایش برعکس باقی اوقات پرهیجان بود.

\- سلام هنک.

چند ثانیه صدایی نیامد.

\- شرمنده، تازه از کار برگشتی؟ خسته به نظر میای.

\- آره، ولی چیزی نیست. اگه کاری داری بگو. احتمالاً فقط الآن وقت کنی بهم بگیش.

\- باشه پس زیاد وقتتو نمی‌گیرم. خواسمتم بگم ریون رو آزاد کردن!

چند لحظه مکث کرد.

\- ریون..؟ مگه قرار نبود یه سال دیگه هم بمونه؟

\- آره! انگار خانواده‌ای که ازش شکایت کرده بودن رضایت دادن. منم به عنوان قیم‌ش تونستم کارا رو سریع‌تر درست کنم.

مغزش برای چند ثانیه قفل کرد. به زحمت پاهای لرزانش را به سمت تخت حرکت داد و روی لبه‌اش ولو شد.

\- خانواده‌ای که ازش شکایت کردن؟

\- آره.

\- همونی که ازشون دزدی کرده بود دیگه؟

\- آره همون.

\- تو می‌شناسیشون؟

\- بیشتر برای همین بهت زنگ زدم.. فکر کنم.. اریک هم آزاد شده.

هوای خفه‌ی اتاق برایش غیرقابل‌تحمل شده بود. بلند شد، خودش را به در رساند، و آن را باز کرد. بدون این که سرش را بالا بیاورد، یک قدم به بیرون گذاشت که محکم به چیزی برخورد کرد. بدن ناتوانش طاقت نیاورد، زانوهایش خم شدند، و روی کف سیمانی اتاق افتاد. گوشی از دستش به وسط اتاق سر خورد و از شدت ضربه خاموش شد. سرش را بالا آورد و در فضای نیمه‌تاریک راهرو، هیبتی بلند را دید که در چارچوب در ایستاده و به او خیره شده بود. چشمانش را نمی‌دید اما به جایی که گمان می‌کرد چشم‌هایش باشد خیره شد. بعد از چند ثانیه، فرد یک قدم جلو آمد، دستش را از جیبش بیرون کشید، و به سمت چارلز دراز کرد. ناخودآگاه دستش را بالا برد و آن را گرفت.

_این.. صحنه.._

با یک حرکت سریع، بالا کشیده شد و دوباره سر پا ایستاد. فرد بدون این که دستش را رها کند، نفسی بیرون داد — گرم و از سر خستگی — ، یک قدم دیگر جلو آمد — که باعث شد چارلز یک قدم عقب برود — و وارد اتاق شد و در را پشت سرش بست.

در همان لحظه بود که چارلز با صدای بسته شدن در، به خودش آمد. با صدایی بلند که از شدت اضطراب به لرزه افتاده بود گفت:

\- شما اجازه ندارین این‌جا باشین! خواهش می‌کنم از اتاق من برین بیرون!

دستش به دنبال فرد کشیده می‌شد. در تاریکی دور خودش چرخید و سعی کرد فرد را پیدا کند و در همان حین دستش را به شدت می‌کشید تا آزادش کند. فرد؛ انگار که چیزی که به دنبالش بوده را پیدا کرده باشد، سر جایش متوقف شد. لحظه‌ای بعد، نور ضعیف و ملایمی فضای کوچک اتاق را پر کرد.

نظر چارلز ابتدا به کت چرم فرد جلب شد که در زیر نور برق می‌زد، سپس به موهای قهوه‌ای‌ای که نرم و لایه‌لایه روی هم افتاده و به دقت شانه خورده بودند. چهره‌ی فرد آرام‌آرام مشخص شد، و لحظه‌ای که نگاه چارلز به آن دو جفت چشم سبز نخورد، نفسش را حبس کرد و یک قدم عقب رفت.

\- نامه‌ت با موفقیت به اِما رسید.

\- اریک..؟

آهی کشید.

\- فکر کنم هنک تا حالا بهت خبرشو داده، نه؟ انتظار داشتم بیشتر از اینا جا بخوری. یا حتی غش کنی.

دستانش را بالا آورد و انگشتانش را خم کرد و تکان‌تکان داد. با لحنی شیطانی گفت:

\- اون موقع می‌تونستم هر کاری دلم می‌خواست باهات بکنم!

حرفش باعث شد چارلز همزمان هم به خنده بیفتد و هم دل و روده‌اش به هم بریزد. دست اریک جلو آمد و چانه‌ی چارلز را گرفت. چارلز خواست خودش را عقب بکشد که اریک انگشتانش را محکم کرد و صورتش را محکم نگه داشت.

\- اریک.. هنوزم بزرگ نشدی.

نیشخندی محو زد و همان‌طور که سرش را بالا گرفته بود و از لای چشمانش پایین را نگاه می‌کرد گفت:

\- می‌خوام نشم. چیِ شماها خوبه؟

نگاه چارلز به کت اریک افتاد و چیزی به خاطرش آمد.

\- تو این‌جا کار می‌کنی؟!

اریک حالتی آزرده به خودش گرفت.

\- یه مدت می‌شه. دیگه نتونستم صبر کنم تا خودت متوجه بشی، از اون‌جایی که حتی دخترهای محفلتون هم متوجه من شدن ولی تو نه.

سپس لبخندش محو شد و نفسی سنگین بیرون داد.

\- پس انتظار به سر رسید.

همان‌طور که قدمی به جلو برداشت، زیر لب گفت:

\- این کاری که این همه سال ازش منع شدم.. حالا اجازه‌ش رو بهم می‌دی؟

بدون این که منتظر جواب چارلز بماند، فاصله‌ی باقی‌مانده را پر کرد. کمی مکث کرد؛ انگار که نداند چه کار باید بکند. دست چارلز بالا آمد و پشت گردن اریک را قاب گرفت. اریک با نفس‌های لرزان، صورتش را جلو کشید و لب‌هایش را گوشه‌ی لب‌های چارلز چسباند. کمی لب‌هاش را منقبض کرد و سپس آهسته تا اندازه‌ای عقب کشید که بتواند به چشم‌های چارلز نگاه کند. نفس‌های گرمشان به هم می‌خورد و برمی‌گشت. اریک زیر لب گفت:

\- پس.. واقعاً قرار نیست حس بدی داشته باشه.

چارلز با دیدن نقطه‌ی کم‌مویی در گوشه‌ی سر اریک و اثر کم‌رنگ زخمی که به زحمت دیده می‌شد، قلبش تیر کشید. دسته‌ی موهای پایین سرش اریک را بین انگشتانش گرفت و کشید.

\- چرا این حماقت رو کردی؟

آن‌قدر نزدیک بودند که اریک می‌توانست کوچک‌ترین پستی و بلندی‌ها و چین و چروک‌ها، تمام آن نقص‌های صورتش را ببیند. و تا موقعی که این‌قدر نزدیک نشده بود، نمی‌دانست همین نقص‌ها را هم می‌پرستد.

\- برای این که به این لحظه برسم.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dEUS - Nothing Really Ends

**Author's Note:**

> روش های درمانی ای که توی این فن فیکشن به کار رفتن، به هیچ وجه استاندارد نیستن. من فقط چیزهایی که به نظرم بهترین راهکار بودن رو انتخاب کردم


End file.
